Falling Hard
by SebbyPoo123
Summary: Ceil is now in college. Coming to terms with his problems, and falling in love. Rated 'M' for language and some inappropriate scenes (A little Yaoi). Some characters may act different from the anime/manga. Set in current times.
1. Chapter 1

_I am gay. I still can't wrap my head around it. I don't know why I'm like this. But I always find myself attracted to guys. Tall guys… with dark hair... and dark eyes… Oh god! Why do I think like this!? I wish I didn't have to hide it anymore. It's eating away at me. I wish I…_

"CEIL! Are you even listening!?" I snapped back to reality

"Don't scream like that! We're in public" I angrily whispered as I put my hand over her mouth. She licked my fingers making me pull my hand away instantly.

"Well then pay attention when I'm talking! This is serious, and about you!" She stated forcefully jabbing a finger in my direction.

"Fine Lizzy, I'm listening." I was growing more irritated every second.

"Well I asked you to come to lunch with me today because I'm worried about you!" She sighed "Something is eating away at you."

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm perfectly fine." I looked down at the table as I said this. I have always been bad at lying to Lizzy. She has been my best friend since we were children. In fact she is my cousin.

"Oh Ceil don't lie to me! I can read you like an open book. Now just tell me what's bothering you!" I could see frustration and worry in her big green eyes.

_Maybe I should just tell her…_

"I don't want to talk about it now. Not here." I said trying to hide my red cheeks by looking at the table once again.

"Well then! Let's go back to my dorm!" She practically jumped out of her chair. Leaving money on the table, she grabbed my arm dragging me towards the door to leave.

"Li-Lizzy! I just said I didn't want to talk about it!" I said as I was yanked outside into the cool autumn air.

"That's just your way of saying you do. You're just uncomfortable about it. Your blush gave that away." I could hear the smile on Lizzys face as she said it.

My cheeks grew an even darker shade of red. I couldn't tell her I was gay, right? She would probably think something is wrong with me, and judge me. Right?

_I guess I don't really have a choice. _I thought as she shoved me into the passenger side of her car.

The ride back to campus was completely silent. She kept giving me sideways glances making me uncomfortable. I was dreading the moment she got me in her room, but here I was.

Lizzy made her way over to her bed, and patted the spot next to her telling me to sit down. Reluctantly I did so.

"Now then, tell mommy Lizzy what's the matter." She nuzzled up to me as she said this with a pout on her face.

"Please don't refer to yourself like that." I said slightly scooting away from her.

"I can tell you anything right?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Ceil stop procrastinating! You know damn well you can!" She said with the pout still on her face.

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I looked at my lap. "I think I'm gay." I said quietly hoping she couldn't hear me.

As I looked up at her I saw a smug look on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said, honestly confused at her reaction.

"Ceil sweetie I know you're gay. I've KNOWN." She said with a sly smile.

"WH-WHAT!" I stammered. "What do you mean you've known?!" I could feel the blush on my cheeks spread across my whole face. Even making my ears burn.

"I see you staring at guys all the time… like you want to undress them." She gave me another sly all knowing smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said dismissively. Although I knew my red face said otherwise.

"It's fine Ceil. You shouldn't think you have to hide it."

"Of course I do! That's not the kind of thing you go flaunting!" I said throwing my arms up in the air growing frustrated. She can be so naive.

"You're right. You shouldn't go flaunting it, but you don't have to hide it like it is some horrible secret!" she jabbed a finger in my direction once again.

"You don't understand!" I yelled as I slammed my body down on to the bed giving up in frustration. "You aren't in my position."

I covered my face with my arms and felt the tears collect in my eyes. Lizzy leaned over on the bed and laid her head down on my stomach.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." She said softly "You're right, it's not like I know how you feel. If you want to keep it a secret, that's fine."

She slowly sat up and moved my arms from my face.

"When you're ready to be open about it that's great, but right now you still need to be happy." She said as she gave my hand a squeeze

I used my other hand to wipe away my tears. As I sat up I tightened my eye patch that I wear often, due to my different colored eyes.

"I know." I said avoiding looking her in the eyes. What I knew was that I wasn't happy. In fact I was lonely. But I just couldn't bring myself to be openly gay.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope you enjoy chapter two! :3_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters and stuffs! _**

* * *

_Classes start far too early._

I thought as I shuffled into the small lecture hall. I hate mornings, and as the start of a new term I just couldn't will myself out of bed. My dark hair was a mess, and I was wearing wrinkle covered sweats.

My conversation from yesterday, with Lizzy, was still fresh in my mind.

I took a seat in the back just wanting it to be over already.

That's when I noticed him.

He was tall, and thin. I could see his slight muscles threw his tight shirt. He had dark hair that hung slightly in his face. Though what I really noticed were his eyes. They were a bright shade of red. I had never seen eyes like his before, and I could just get lost staring into them.

Before I could even comprehend what was going on he was moving towards me.

"Can I sit here?" The mystery man said gesturing to the seat next to me. "It's the only seat left in the back."

"Su-Sure." I stuttered moving my books over slightly.

_Wow! He's good looking! I chose a horrible day to look like shit. I never even brushed my teeth! I must seem so disgusting to him. By comparison I honestly look like I'm homeless…_

At that moment our professor walked in pulling me away from my despair.

"I'll start by taking attendance" He grumbled.

As he went down the list of names I zoned out getting lost in thought. I didn't tune back in until I noticed we were half way through the alphabet.

"Sebastian Michaelis." The teacher stated rather than asking.

"Here." The mystery man next to me responded.

_Hmmm… so his name is Sebastian? Suits him well. A sophisticated name for a very handsome, delectable, sed-_

"Ceil Phantomhive." The professor stated as blandly as before.

I jumped.

"Oh uh, He-here" Getting lost in thought caused me to stutter once again.

_Sebastian probably thinks something is wrong with me._

"You stutter quite a bit, huh?" Sebastian said with a mischievous smile.

_I was right. He thinks something is wrong with me._

"Wh-what? I mean no. I do not stutter." I said with a look that was supposed to be forceful, but most likely looked childish due to my flushed cheeks.

He just looked away with that damn smile on his face.

I looked down at my lap blushing feverishly. I prayed for the class to come to an end.

As I walked to get lunch I found myself exhausted.

Throughout class I had Sebastian on my mind. I tried to subdue the growing warmth in my crotch. Eventually I had to put my books on my lap to cover my bulge.

_Why am I so attracted to a guy I don't even know?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see Sebastian's piercing eyes. Up close they seemed cold, yet enticing.

I stumbled backward feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

"Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I said averting my eyes.

As I tried to walk away he reached out and grabbed my arm. I looked at his face questioningly.

_He wouldn't try to make a move on me, would he?_

"You forgot your book." His sure expression never faltered. He held a book out towards me covering the title.

_Of course not... _

"Thanks. I hadn't even noticed." I sighed, disappointed that my fantasy's aren't reality.

As I took the book from his hand our fingers brushed. Heat spread from my fingertips causing a blush to find its way to my face again.

I hurriedly walked away to my dorm. I had completely forgotten I was going to lunch because of that simple touch.

Once I got back to my room I slumped down on my bed throwing my books next to me.

I leaned over picking up the one Sebastian gave me.

I had never seen it before in my life.

_He must have mistakenly given it to me. Or maybe it's someone else's and he thought I had left it behind._

Turning the book over in my hand I decided I might as well read it.

I pulled my comforter up around my shoulders, and leaned back against the wall.

As soon as I began I was completely immersed in the book.

* * *

**AN:**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I worked really hard on this one. I pretty much stayed up all last night on my but trying to get it how I wanted it. I will get out chapter three as soon as I can! I got this one in much sooner than I had originally planned! Sorry for any bad spelling and grammar! Just being dyslexic lol.**

**Thanks Loves! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3! Sorry if it's sucky! I'm trying to make them better, and longer. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters and stuffs. **

* * *

The sudden knocking at the door made me jump

I picked up my phone to check the time. Seeing ten missed calls, and multiple text messages.

As I opened the door I saw Elizabeth. Her blonde curls were a mess around her face.

"Ciel what the hell?!" She yelled as she shoved her way into my room.

"What?! I only answered the door!" I said shocked at her sudden annoyance

"Well maybe if you had answered at least one of my calls I wouldn't be here!" She snapped back

"Sorry I have been reading." I said rolling my eye.

"Well I had thought you had died, or were being kidnapped!" She put her hands on her hips as she said this.

A deep laugh rose from my stomach.

"And what? Were you going to come in her and save me?" I said sarcastically.

She just pouted at me crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well let's go." She turned to leave

"Go where exactly?" I asked absentmindedly

"To dinner dumbass." I started to object, but she cut me off "And since you blew me off at lunch there are no exceptions."

As she said this she linked arms with me leading me away from my cozy dorm.

As we walked into the mess hall I was overwhelmed with the smell of food. It was the first time I had realized how hungry I actually was. With my stomach growling Lizzy and I made our way over to the line.

We got our food and found a table in the back. She gave me a worried look.

"You're doing it again." She said with a frown

I looked at her questioningly "What am I doing, exactly?"

"Sulking." She said as she took a bite into her hamburger.

"I am NOT sulking."

She raised one of her eyebrows and leaned towards me

"Oh really?" She wiggled her brow with what I suppose she thought was a sexy look on her face.

I glared at her as she got up and trotted over to me. She plopped herself down on my lap putting her arms around my neck.

"Just tell me what's on your mind." She purred

I sighed growing annoyed. I snuggled up close to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I leaned in close to her ear.

"I just jacked off, and now you're sitting on my cum covered dick." I whispered.

"EEECKKKK! Ewwwww ew ew ew!" She screeched as she jumped off my lap

I couldn't hold down my rising laugh.

"Stop screaming I was just kidding!" I said through chuckles.

She shot me a nasty look, but began to laugh herself. She sat down grabbing her burger.

"So spill." She said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

I leaned my elbows on the table resting my chin on my palms.

"I think I have a thing for this guy." I tried to make it sound unimportant, uninteresting, but as soon as the words left my mouth Lizzy's eyes shot wide open.

"You what?" She squealed with a large grin on her face.

"Yeah I just think he's attractive it's nothing important." I said looking across the large room.

She laughed. "Please if it were nothing you wouldn't be sulking around. Now what's the problem? Is he straight?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's not like I asked him."

_How weird would it be if I did? Hey Sebastian, oh ignore the fact that I know your name, but by any chance are you gay? I'm just wondering since you are incredibly attractive, and I get hard every time I see._

"Would you like me to?"

Her question made me jump since my mind was elsewhere.

"Would I like you to do what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"God Ciel! Could you be any more out of it? Would you like ME to ask this crush of yours if he's gay?"

"Hell no!" I snapped.

She had a pout on her face.

"But Ciellllll." She whined.

I gave her a cold look

"Don't you dare. Do not embarrass me."

"Fine, fine you win." She said putting her hands up in surrender.

I ate my food like a savage. I was beyond hungry, and I just couldn't get it into my mouth fast enough.

Once I had finished I noticed Sebastian sitting across the lunch room looking right at me.

My face turned a deep shade of scarlet. Warmth spreading through me once again.

"Why are you turning into a tomato?" Lizzy said as she followed my gaze.

Once she saw who I had been staring at her jaw dropped.

"That's HIM?" She asked with shock on her face

"Yeah why?" I said looking down at my now empty plate. Hoping he didn't notice my deep blush.

"He is H-O-T." She said spelling out the word 'hot'.

"I have to go." I said getting up. I walked quickly to the doors, and rushed out.

I could feel Sebastian's eyes on me the whole time.

_He saw me eat like an animal! He must truly think I am disgusting._

Thoughts like this ran through my mind as I trudged back to my room.

As I plopped down on my bed I picked up my phone and dialed Lizzy's number.

It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello? Why did you run out like that!?" She asked commandingly.

"I'm sorry. I just saw him staring at me… I don't know… I just got nervous." I was incredibly embarrassed.

"You are acting like a child. Grow some balls and talk to him!" She snapped

Her words actually stung a little. I let them sink in.

"Shut the hell up! I'll talk to him when I want." I said with a pout.

With that I hung up not waiting for her to answer. I leaned over on my bed picking up the book I had been reading. The one Sebastian gave to me.

I got up and put it in my bag for tomorrow.

I paced around my room deciding what to wear the next day. I settled on a pair of dark jeans that ended right at my ankles. I always wore them low on my hips so the bottoms just about touched the floor. I grabbed a pair of black converse sneakers, and a blue V-neck to go with.

As I laid back down I couldn't help but think of his face. His dark eyes. His perfect cheek bones. I took my eye patch off throwing it across the room. My heavy eyelids quickly shut as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I sat in the same small lecture hall tapping my fingers on the desk.

I was growing impatient as I waited for the professor to stop talking.

Today Sebastian sat across the room, yet still in the back. He was wearing a tight black shirt with his sleeves pushed up above his elbows. It showed off his perfect body, and flattered him in every way. He had on a pair of ripped jeans that were similar in color to mine.

As I stared at him I noticed a small blond boy looking at me.

_I shouldn't be so blatant. _I thought as I looked away quickly.

Throughout the class I stole glances at Sebastian. As soon as it ended I stood up throwing all of my stuff into my bag. Except one book.

I casually walked over to Sebastian with the book behind my back.

As I approached he looked at me with his fierce eyes, and I shivered. I was getting more nervous as I got closer.

With all of my confidence gone I couldn't make eye contact. Every time I tried to look him in the eye I felt my dick grow stiff.

"This isn't mine." I said as I handed him the book. I looked at the wall next to his head.

"Oh I'm sorry. I could have sworn you left it behind." He said so seductively I found myself growing stiffer. He had a mischievous look in his eyes.

I played with my eye patch

"I-It's fine. I have to go." I turned to leave. Needing to be far away.

"Bye Ciel." He said as he put the book in his bag.

I stopped dead. _He just said my name._ I looked back at him.

"By-Bye." I stuttered and hurriedly walked away.

* * *

**Please don't hate me too much for making such a sucky story :x. There is much to come so please keep reading! Hopefully some spicy scenes soon ;) **

**I would like to thank the few people who gave reviews! And of course my lovelies who follow and favorite my poop!**

**Please Review! Sorry for bad writing, spelling, and grammar mistakes! **

**Bye-Bye my little birds!**

**SPOILER ALERT! Why yes, that is Alois Trancy coming into the story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter four... Hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own any characters or stuffs**

* * *

I banged on Elizabeth's door until my hand hurt.

As she opened her door she looked at me like I was out of my mind.

I shoved into her room and sat on her bed. I ran my fingers through my hair over and over again as heart pounded in my chest.

"He just drives me crazy. Every time he looks at me it's like my heart jumps into my throat." I said as I lay back on her bed.

She walked towards the bed and leaned over me looking at my face.

"You're fucking insane, you know that right?" She said through a laugh.

"My hearts going crazy, and oh my god he knows my name!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth I felt a blood rush to my cheeks.

She fell to the floor laughing.

"Oh- oh my god Ciel! You sound like an obsessive teenage girl!" She said gasping for air between laughs as she clutched her stomach.

"I know that's why I'm freaking out!" I said flailing my arms around.

She got up and laid down next to me on the bed.

"So why exactly are you freaking out now?" she said twirling one of her golden curls around here finger.

"Well, that's the thing." I said while rolling onto his side.

"I have no idea. He just looks at me and I lose it. And then he said my name in that sexy voice of his." Ishivered.

Lizzy propped herself up on her elbows.

"You-are-a-dumb-ass!" she said in a sing song voice. She flicked the side of my face with one of her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Ow! What the hell!" I rubbed the side of my face.

"How am I a dumbass!?"

She got up and spun to look at me.

"Get up." She ordered

"Why do I have t-" She cut me off.

"Don't object just get up." She ordered once more.

This time I complied. As I stood there she walked around me. She fixed my hair, straightened out my shirt, and un-bunched my jeans.

"Go brush your teeth. Your breath smells like ass." She said as she walked and sat on bed.

"You're too kind." I mumbled under my breath as I walked into her bathroom.

I grabbed my spare tooth brush and did as I was told.

After, I took my eye patch off. I stared at the one purple eye as it looked in another direction. I tied it back on quickly.

As I walked out of the bathroom Lizzy threw my sneakers at me.

"Let's go." She said waving me to the door.

I hurriedly put my shoes on, and ran up to her in the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked peeking over her shoulder at her face.

"Exploring." She stated as she began skipping down the hall way.

Finally she decided to stop wandering around campus once we got to the library.

She walked around the shelves with a smug look of satisfaction.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. You could hear a whine in my voice.

"Hush, hush my little duck." She said putting her finger to my lips.

"I think you should look around, and see if you find anything you like." She said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

**(Sebastians Pov)**

As I sat in the back of the library reading a book I peeked up.

My eyes caught him right away.

His flawless pale skin, peeking out from his revealing shirt, in contrast to his perfectly combed dark hair. It was his eye that really got caught my attention though. It's a bright blue. I could pick it out in any crowd. And everything about him just makes me melt.

He was with a little blonde girl I had seen before. She comes here about as often as I do, and that's quite a lot.

Ciel rolled his eyes at her and started walking towards the aisles.

I got up and walked towards the same one he was going to.

I beat him to it and acted like I was just casually looking through the books.

He jumped when he saw me. I acted like I didn't notice him blush and fidget as he looked through the books.

I worked my way down the aisle looking at the books. Ciel tensed up as I got closer. His attraction to me is always plastered to his face.

I laughed quietly to myself.

_He gets so nervous._

As I got even closer, I reached for the same book as him. Our fingers brushed only slighty, but he froze.

I could understand why. I shivered at the touch too.

As he went to pull away I grabbed his hand. He looked at me with a stunned expression. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

I swiftly moved my hand to his face.

Cupping his chin in my hand I pulled his face to mine.

I forcefully pressed my lips to his, and bit down making him open his mouth. As I shoved my tongue into his mouth he willing let me explore the whole cavern.

I savored his taste and the feeling of his skin as I worked my hands down to his back pulling him close to me.

I heard a moan escape his throat as our tongues moved in a sensual dance against each other.

He grabbed my hair as I worked my mouth up and down his neck. I settled at a spot below his jaw line and sucked at his sweet skin. Nibbling ever so gently. I felt him shiver as he played with my raven locks. I pulled away slightly revealing the bruise I had left, and went back to the spot to lick up the saliva I left behind.

**(Ciels Pov)**

He pulled back sooner than I wanted him to. He looked at me with a cocky smile as he wiped saliva from his lip.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't contain myself." He said never breaking eye contact.

I just stood there dumbfounded. I could still feel the heat from his touch, and taste him on my lips. My mind was going a thousand miles a minute.

Without realizing I was doing it I moved my fingers to my lips. I felt a blush spread across my face.

I began to say something, but he cut me off.

"I really should be going now." And with that he turned and left.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! Cliffhanger! :O **

**I'm so sorry that that was terrible. I think these chapters may just be getting worse. :( *Goes and cries in the corner for a good ten minutes***

**Well i'm sorry for spelling and grammar! **

**Please review! It really means the world to me! **

**A big thanks to everyone who reads my stuff it really makes my day to see the numbers rise!**

**Please don't hate my story to much! I swear i'm trying to make it good! **

**Farewell my little ducks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter 5! I practically just pulled this out of my ass. Hope you enjyo my shit!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters and stuffies.**

* * *

**(Sebastians Pov)**

I calmly walked out of the library, but my mind was going crazy. As was my body.

Just his touch sends me into a frenzy. That kiss left me with a giant erection.

As I rushed away from the library my mind was set on one thing. Getting to my car.

Once safely inside I slid my pants off releasing my dick. It stood straight up and I hissed at the sudden cold air around it.

Without a moment of hesitation I grabbed it and pumped my hand repeatedly. I threw my head back into the seat as pleasure spread through my body. Moving my hand faster my breaths became sharp and quick, and I let out a deep moan.

His perfect body was on my mind. How when he moved in that tight shirt his stomach would show. Revealing such tempting perfect flesh. I wanted to feel it. To kiss it. I wanted to know every inch of his body.

Just the thought of undressing him sent me into overdrive. With a few more movements of my hand I released my seed onto the dashboard. A wave of pleasure came over my body.

_I want him._

**(Ciels Pov)**

I stood there dumbfounded for what felt like an eternity.

Eventually I wandered back to Lizzy. A large smile spread across her face once she saw me.

"Find anything you like?" She asked through a giggle.

I just nodded. I still couldn't comprehend what just happened.

None of it made any sense to me.

_Why would he all of a sudden do that? He must feel the same way… Or maybe he could tell I felt that way, and thought I'd just be easy. He probably doesn't even care about me… He just walked away after…_

I immediately started to think the worst. Making what should have been a happy moment into a sad one.

Lizzy must have noticed the change on my face because she got very serious.

"Let's go back to your dorm." She didn't even wait for me to respond before grabbing my arm and dragging me away from the library.

Once back up to my dorm I plopped down on my bed. I curled up into a ball and pulled the covers up over my head.

Lizzy snuggled her way under the covers so we were lying face to face.

She poked my cheek.

"Why are you all upset Ciel? You seemed really happy at first." I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I don't understand him." I said as I closed my eye. I put my hands up to cover my eyes.

"What happened?" She said as she grabbed my hand from my face.

"He was there, which I think you already knew, and well… he kissed me." I said blushing slightly.

"What kind of a kiss?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"A 'I wanna undress you and fuck you right here and now' kind of kiss."

"So then what is the problem?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"He just walked away after like a fucking ass!" I yelled.

"Maybe he got nervous, or embarrassed." She said matter-of-fact-like.

"Please, you should have seen the smug look on his face as he walked away." I said with a pout.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You need to talk to him about it."

"LIKE HELL." I snapped.

I threw the blankets off of me and got up. While pacing around the room I lost it.

"That FUCKING ASS. Why would he fucking do that?! I mean I have barley had a full conversation with the guy AND HE KISSES ME! AND THEN JUST WALKS AWAY! How FUCKED UP is that!"

"You need help Ciel." I could tell she found my tantrum amusing but I didn't care.

"Come sit. Let's have a movie night. You clearly need to calm the fuck down." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. "You can even pick whatever chick flick you want."

I rolled my eye at her. "You know me too well."

I went and grabbed "When Harry Met Sally" and popped it into the old VCR player I brought from home.

After turning off the lights I hurried over to the bed. Lizzy and I snuggled up close to each other.

"What really sucks though is that I have to see him every day." I whispered as I leaned my head onto hers.

As I stumbled to class my stomach was in knots.

I didn't want to see _him._

I made my way to the back of the room like I always do and plopped down in the seat. I could feel a headache starting to form, and I rubbed my temples trying to make it go away.

I was thankful that the spots next to me were already taken by the time Sebastian got there. That changed quickly though.

On my right was a guy who was similar to me in build. He was skinny with close to no muscle. He had blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He was extremely annoying.

"Isn't this class just so boring." He said with a happy smile on his face.

"You don't really look bored." I said flatly.

He frowned for a quick second before plastering the smile back on his face.

"No, but you do. I'm Alois by the way. Alois Trancy." His overly nice attitude began to annoy me.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I looked back towards the front of the room.

All class I tried to ignore the fact that the Trancy kid was staring at me. I was sitting right next to him yet he did it so blatantly.

I was relieved when it finally ended.

"Well see you around Ciel." He said as he happily waved goodbye before practically bouncing out of the room.

I wanted to hurry up and leave as well.

Right when I was about to exit the door I was stopped by a sudden hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at who it was, and saw crimson eyes staring down at me.

"Hey, can I talk to you for second." He said as he tugged me over to the side of the room.

"What is it?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at him.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his sexy hair.

"Wh-What?" I asked completely taken back by his question.

"Well I think it is pretty obvious that I'm attracted to you, and considering what happened yesterday I'd say you like me too." A seductive smile crept its way onto his face.

I just stared at him with a shocked expression on my face.

"Like hell." I snapped getting frustrated.

His composure slipped for a second and he looked shocked at my response.

"Well if you change your mind here's my number."

He quickly scribbled down his phone number on a little piece of paper and handed it to me.

He gave me another smile that left my mind foggy as he walked out of the room.

On my way back up to my dorm I called Elizabeth.

"What now ass." She said sounding bored.

"Oh well nice to talk to you too Lizzy." I rolled my eye.

"Well what do you want?"

"Sebastian just asked me out." I could hear the excitement in my own voice.

"WHAT!" She screamed into the phone. "AND WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I rejected, and please stop screaming." I said holding the phone back a bit from my ear.

"Now why the hell would you go and do a thing like that?!" She sounded frustrated.

"I don't know. I was still pissed off from him being an ass yesterday. He gave me his number though." I still held the piece of paper in my hand.

I could hear her giggle.

"I see the start of a beautiful relationship forming." She snickered

"Oh shut up. Listen I got to go I'll meet you for lunch."

"Okie! Bye-bye my little love dove!"

Before she hung up I could hear her laughing.

Once I had gotten into my dorm I sat on the floor by my bed.

I read the number over and over again before I finally decided to text him. I typed it in and sent it before I could change my mind.

**(Sebastians Pov)**

As I sat in my dorm reading I heard my phone buzz.

It was an unknown number, but I knew who it was as soon as I opened the message that read…

"_I changed my mind."_

* * *

**I hope you **_Thoroughly _**loved that. Which you probably didn't. :( **

**A big wet sloppy kiss to all the people who read my crappy story! You guys are the only reason i'm still even writing this. **

**Well that's not true I guess I would write it regardless, but it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy knowing people care! :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!It really makes my day. No my week. No my life.**

**~Ich liebe dich, my little sugar plums~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well my little doves it has been a whole motherfucking week since i started this horrible story! YAY ONE WEEK ANNIVERSARY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anythin'**

* * *

**(Ciels Pov)**

As I walked to meet Lizzy by her car I anxiously held my phone. I waited for it to buzz from a reply, and the longer it took the more anxious I grew.

As I got into the passenger seat I noticed Lizzy smirking at me.

"What?" I asked rolling my eye.

"You texted him didn't you?" Sometimes she can practically read my mind.

"Yeah, and he's taking forever to answer." I said as I glanced down at the phone in my hand.

I shoved it into my pocket.

"I told him I changed my mind, and wanted to go."

"Considering the fact that it's been all of thirty minutes since I last spoke to you I think you can calm down." She said with a laugh.

"Whatever." I said as I looked out the window.

She rolled her eyes as she shoved the key into the ignition.

As we drove I waited and waited for him to text me back.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled causing Lizzy to swerve a bit.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK CIEL!" She reached over to hit me, but I dodged her hand.

"He doesn't know it's my number!" I said as I ripped my cell out of my pocket.

I flipped it open and typed as fast as I could.

"_This is Ciel by the way."_

_"_You really are so stupid sometimes. You act so intelligent and mature, but deep down you're a little girl. A little girl with a big crush." She giggled at me while she said this.

"Oh fuck you. I am NOT a girl." I said pouting while I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You are too a girl! You are such a fag. Look at you pout. Did you lose your favorite panties?" She said in mock concern.

"Why do I even hang out with you? You just harass me." I said in a whiny voice.

"Oh come on now, don't be like that. You know you love me." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I tried to subdue my giggling.

"Pshhht. You're no fun." She said looking back at the road.

I just rolled my eyes in response.

Once we got to the café I was checking my phone every two minutes.

"You need to stop. You are just making yourself crazy." She said as she snatched my phone from my fingers.

"HEY." I snapped. I turned to her with a glare on my face.

She put her hands up in innocence.

"Now, now it's for your own good." She said

We made our way over to the counter and ordered.

We got two chicken and Swiss cheese sandwiches with green tea.

As we went to sit down and eat I noticed someone with light blonde hair waving at me.

I looked over to see Alois waving so vigorously I thought his arm was going to fly off. I gave him a slight wave and smile before hurrying to sit down.

"Who the hell is that kid?" Lizzy asked as she gestured towards Alois who was now happily eating chips.

"Just some kid from class." I waved my hand dismissively.

"What? Does he just not do it for you like Sebastian?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"No he doesn't." I said shooting her a look.

"Nobody makes me feel the way Sebastian does." I could feel the happy look on my face as my mind drifted off. I couldn't help but think of his perfect face, and raven locks.

We ate and chatted about simple things. Eventually she surrendered my phone back to me. I tried to check it less but it was hard. Sebastian kept creeping back up into the conversation. Elizabeth wanted to know everything about how I was feeling, and everything I knew about him. Which sadly isn't much.

"Hey look there's the guy you can't shut up about." Lizzy stated as she pointed across the room.

"What?! Where?!" I frantically looked around the room to find him.

I spotted him in the back. He hadn't noticed us yet.

"Oh god I'm getting all nervous again." I said as I ran a finger over the edge of my eye patch.

"I think it's more likely that you're just really turned on by the sight of him." She stared at my crotch as she said this.

I already knew what she was staring at, and I got up to leave.

"Call me when you leave. I'll take a bus back." I said as I awkwardly walked away with a boner protruding from between my legs.

"Kay, whatever." She said as she got up and walked towards him.

I would have stopped her but I had other issues to attend to.

As I sat in my dorm reading I heard my phone go off.

I rushed to it and answered the call as fast as I could.

"What did you say to him?" I growled.

"Nothing really. I just told him not to shove anything up your butt, and that I didn't want that ass slut corrupting my poor little Ciel." I could hear her laugh as she said this.

"YOU WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Oh please, I could have done much worse." I could hear the smirk on her face.

"Lizzy please don't cause any trouble. Please stop butting in." I begged her.

"If it wasn't for me you would have never had that steamy make out session so be grateful." She snapped.

"You're right, but please just don't interfere." I was getting whiny.

"Fine, fine. I have stuff to do. Text me if you need to throw another tantrum. It has been about a day since the last one after all." She laughed and hung up before I could respond.

As I sat in the lecture hall I hoped the Trancy kid wouldn't sit next to me. But sure enough he did.

"Hey Ciel." He said with an overly happy smile on his face.

"Hey Trancy." I said not even bothering to look over.

"Why do you look so incredibly irritated?" he asked poking my cheek.

I tried to hold my temper.

"I just don't like mornings."

He pouted.

"Well it really can't be that bad. I mean you get to see me after all." He said pointing his thumb towards himself.

I just rubbed my temples.

"Whatever. I'm just trying to be nice." He snapped.

I looked over shocked at the sudden change of character. He looked immensely pissed off.

I shrugged it off and found Sebastians staring eyes.

He still hadn't answered my messages.

I broke our eye contact. I was incredibly pissed at him for not answering. He kissed me and left. Then he asks me out and never gets back to my reply.

_What is up with this guy?_

When class ended I noticed Sebastian hurry out. Not giving me a chance to even ask what's going on.

_If anyone is acting like a child it's this guy._

As I started to get my stuff together I felt someone tug at my sleeve.

I looked up to see Alois. He was looking at the ground blushing.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just got frustrated." He mummbled

_This kid is bipolar._

"It's okay. Don't feel bad about it." I patted his shoulder.

His head shot up and he had a happy grin on his face again.

"Good! So we can still be best friends!" He said. He skipped away from me and out of the room.

I stood there stunned by how much of an idiot he is.

As I walked back to my dorm I got a text from lizzy.

"_Meet me in the quad behind the library. Oh and dress nice." _

I told her I would and made my way to my room.

Once inside I threw on a nice pair of jeans, a grey collared shirt, and my black converse. I combed my hair and re-tied my eye patch.

I made my way to the back of the library. There was a large tree and underneath was a picnic table, and basket on top.

I sat at it figuring it was for us.

Since she wasn't there yet I decided to text her.

"_Where are you? I'm here already."_

At that moment I saw Sebastian.

He looked incredible. He had on long dress pants that fit his rounded ass perfectly. His white shirt was buttoned up all the way and he wore a bow tie. His coat was buttoned just at the middle of his stomach revealing the white shirt. It was longer in the back. It made him look like he had a tail.

My heart fluttered when I realized he was walking towards me.

I looked around trying to find another person or thing he could be walking to. There was none.

He stopped in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"You look surprised." His devilish grin never left his face. He was always so damn cocky.

He took a seat across from me. He rested his elbows on the table putting his chin in the palm of his hands.

"I thought I was meeting Elizabeth." I said as I tried to not make eye contact by turning away.

"Oh, well I did have a little help from her setting this surprise up for you."

I could feel my face get hot.

"She what?!" I snapped my head to look at his.

He was mere inches from my face. I could feel his warmth breath on my mouth. He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

I shivered as he leaned back.

"She came up to me and told me that you were going crazy waiting for my text," He snickered a bit when he said this "and that I had to do something special."

"She helped come up with this surprise lunch date."

I could feel anger rush over me. I tried to push it aside since it was actually really nice that I was spending time with Sebastian.

We spent the lunch getting to know each other. Well more like he got to know about me. He kept prying me for information. It left me with no time to ask him about himself.

"So what is your family like?" I flinched at the question.

I think he noticed since he suddenly got a protective look in his eyes.

"Well my parents died when I was very young. I was an only child so I lived with my aunt. That girl Lizzy is my cousin. She is the closest thing I have to a sibling." I spoke in a quiet voice.

He tried to change the subject, but I remained distant and quiet for the remainder of the lunch.

"Ciel, I'm sorry I asked you about your family. You didn't have to talk about it." He honestly seemed concerned and he didn't have his usual sexy smile.

"It's fine. It's just a touchy subject." I said looking at the table.

"It's more than just that. I can tell. But I won't pry." He reached across the table taking my hand in his.

I looked around as if trying to find someone who would be judging our behavior.

"It's okay. Nobody cares if we like each other Ciel." I loved the way my named sounded coming from his mouth. It instantly calmed my nerves.

I tightened my fingers. It was nice just sitting there like that.

After a minute had passed his phone began to ring. He quickly answered it and listened to what the person on the other line was saying.

He had an annoyed look on his face when he hung up.

"I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but I have to go to work."

He got up and walked over to me in two long strides. He cupped my chin in his hand and my pulled my face to his.

When our lips met it was like electricity shot through my body. It was quick but forceful. He pulled away and left me wanting more. Wanting so much more. I became so undone around him. So nervous, and when he touched me so full of lust.

I wandered back to my dorm. I plopped down on my bed feeling all giddy. I sent Lizzy a quick text.

"_Thank you."_

It buzzed shortly after.

"_Yeah, yeah I know you love me. You owe me ;)" _

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. IT MAKES ME LOVE YOU. But seriously guys I fucking love you. **

**Sorry for sucky writing and poor grammar and spelling! **

**I hope to leave you horny next time! **

**~I love you. whore.~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! Sorry if it is no good! I really tried my hardest for you! Yes. You reading this. Sorry for bad speling and grammar! My dyslexic brain likes to mess with me. The nasty Devil.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin'**

**(Alois's Pov)**

As I walked out of the library Ciel was on my mind.

His creamy skin was so delectable. I licked my lips just at the thought of it.

I turned the corner to go through the back quad, and that's when I saw _them_.

That _BASTARD _had his hands all over _MY _Ciel.

I stayed at the side of the building as I watched. _He_ _forced_ my poor Ciel to kiss him.

I could see the look of disgust on Ciels face.

_He's mine. I will have him. Don't you dare lay a dirty finger on him._

I turned and rushed away. Filled with rage and jealousy.

_I will make a move tomorrow. I will._

* * *

I took my seat with Ciel like I do every day.

_He_ was staring at Ciel.

I shot him a look that said "Back off." and turned to handsome boy sitting next to me. I threw a false smile on my face.

"Hey I'm going to this party tomorrow night. You wanna' come?" I asked happily.

"Nah sorry I have plans." He didn't even look up. I know he wants me though. I can tell by the way he reacts to me. So nervous.

"Oh come on." I purred. "Have a little fun."

He looked up at me. He seemed stressed.

"No. I just told you I'm busy." He closed his one blue eye and rubbed his temple.

"Fine." I sighed, and handed him a piece of paper.

"Text me if you change your mind." I said with a wink.

He reluctantly took it from my hand.

I gave him a big smile before turning my attention to the professor

**(Ciels Pov)**

_This kid really can't take a hint._

I rolled my eye as I stuck the piece of paper in my pocket.

The whole time Alois was talking to me I was stealing glances at Sebastian. I noticed Sebastian was doing the same to me.

_I wonder if it makes him jealous when I talk to other guys._

I snickered at the thought. Just thinking of Sebastian getting all flustered made me get hard. I wanted to see his dominant protective side.

I spent the rest of the class daydreaming about how devilishly handsome he looked at out lunch date. What a lovely surprise that had been.

* * *

As I walked through the field that led to my dorm I felt someone grab my hand.

I looked up surprised to see Sebastian had taken my hand in his. I melted at his touch.

"I thought I'd walk you back." He said with an alluring half smile.

I blushed slightly.

"That's fine." I said looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry I had to leave early yesterday. I will make up for it tomorrow. I promise."

"Good. You left me there alone to eat lunch." I gave him a cold look.

He just smiled in return.

"Have I ever told you I find it sexy when you're angry towards me?"

"N-no." I stuttered as I looked away. I could feel a new blush spread across my face.

I heard him laugh quietly.

We walked in silence until we got to my dorm.

I unlocked the door and turned to Sebastian to say goodbye. Right as I opened my mouth to speak he pressed his mouth to mine.

I leaned into the kiss. I couldn't help it. I wanted him too. I breathed in his musky sent as I rolled my tongue over his.

He pushed my door open and we shuffled into the room.

As he slammed the door shut he picked me up.

Shocked by the sudden movement I broke the kiss. We both gasped for breath as he threw me onto the bed.

He looked like an animal about to devour his prey.

He crawled on top of me and began kissing me like a savage. The sound of sucking and slurping filled the room.

Shoving his tongue deep into my mouth he tasted every part. He ran his hands down my body and stopped just above my pants. He playfully ran his fingers under the fabric.

I moaned into his mouth as I grabbed the back of his head. I played with his hair as he started kissing down my neck.

He sucked at my skin on the way down, flicking his tongue out for a taste. He moaned deeply into my throat causing chills to run through my body.

I pulled our bodies closer grinding them together. I could feel the bulge at his crotch rub up against mine. I let out a breathy mewl. He started to unzip my jeans and slide them down.

I panicked.

I jumped back on the bed away from him as I pulled back up my pants.

"I-I… I uh… umm…" I stuttered as my embarrassment showed on my face. I played with my eye patch nervously.

Sebastian reached over and placed a finger under my chin. He gave me a serious look.

"I won't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with."

I _loved _hearingthe concern in his voice.

"I'm just not ready. We just started dating a-" I stopped when I realized I said we were together.

A sly smile spread across his face.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to wait. I won't have to worry about anybody else stealing you since you're my _boyfriend." _The word made me nervous.

"What?! I never said that! I just meant tha-" I was cut off by Sebastians hand being placed over my mouth.

"You said it yourself. We are _dating,_" His eyes looked playful "and that means you are mine."

I put my arms over my chest as I sat there with his hand still on my mouth.

"I have to go now though, I have work." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

My cheeks turned to a light shade of scarlet at the warm touch of his lips.

I kept quiet until I saw the door close behind him.

"Oh-my-god-oh-my-god." I searched around my room for my phone as I panicked.

Once I found it I called Lizzy as fast as I could. She picked up on the first ring.

"What's up kitten." She purred.

"YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" I yelled into the phone

"Ummm, you were jumped by an alligator wearing a toupee?" She asked with a giggle.

"Lizzy! I'm being serious!" She made me so frustrated at times.

"Okay, okay god. Why are you all 'BLEHBLEHBLEH PROBLEMS' and shit."

"I'm not like that at all… but anyway Sebastian came over to my dorm after class and we made out and then well…"

"And well what!?" She waited for my reply. "Tell meeeee."

"And well he went to take off my pants, and I panicked."

It was silent on the other end for a couple of seconds before she burst out in laughter.

"Oh-oh god. Stop. You're killing me! Good little virgin Ciel got scared!"

"Lizzy!" I whined. "It's not funny! I was so embarrassed! Then after I accidently said we were dating!"

She started laughing even harder.

"I-I just Pissed myself." She said threw laughs.

"Then he got all serious and said that he wouldn't rush me since I was his boyfriend! You know better than anyone that I can't handle commitment."

I waited for her to get over her laughing fit. Finally she was composed enough to speak.

"Yeah I know you have been like that in the past, but I think you're ready. I mean YOU said you guys were dating. Isn't that a big step all in its self?"

"I guess so… I think I'm going to tell him though…" I said quietly.

"Wow… You really care for him don't you?" She asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah, I mean I haven't even known him longer than a week and I already feel like I could trust him with my life." I said confidently.

"Just watch yourself. You don't want to get hurt." She sounded cautious. "But Ciel please, for me, try to enjoy this. I have seen you hurt so much."

"Yeah, I know… I have to go… come over tomorrow morning. Sebastian and I are going on a do-over date, and I need help picking out my outfit." I said feeling exhausted knowing the day was only half over.

"Will do! Goodbye love dove!"

"Bye lizzy."

* * *

**So guys I have done a chapter a day for the past four days! You wanna know why? BECAUSE YOU AWESOME PEOPLE KEEP READING MY SHIT. The views just keep rising (and so do my good spirits!) Also I have no social life so I have plenty of time!**

**If you want the next chapter I suggest you review. I MEAN IT. WRITE IT AS SOON AS YOU'RE DONE READING THIS. **

**Just like a certain good little kitten! A BIG SLOPPY WET KISS TO KITTEN REBEL. Sorry if I grab your butt... I just can't help myself... She is the only person to review in the past day *goes and cries in the corner* **

**SO SERIOUSLY REVIEW OR I WONT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL FRIDAY. OR EVEN SUNDAY.**

**But guys remember that I love you. **

**Oh! Also i'm eventually gonna write another one of these! SO some ideas would be nice! I'm thinkin an AloisxCiel. I f*ckin love that kid. **

**Go suck some lady dick!**

**~RyRyS~**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys have no idea how wonderful yesterday was! The views reached such an all time high that I just couldn't keep this chapter away any longer! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of knocking at my door.

As I rolled over in bed I threw the blankets to the floor. I got up and made my over to the noise.

Once I unlocked the door Lizzy slammed it open and ran into my room.

"LETS MAKE YOU BEAUTIFUL. SHALL WE?" She screamed in my face.

"Good morning to you too." I mumbled as I closed the door.

"First, you should probably shower…" She wrinkled her nose over dramatically in disgust.

"I didn't actually expect you to come this early. We aren't going out until later tonight."

"Well I figured when you said morning that you meant morning." She said as she plopped down on my bed.

"This smells like Ciel sweat." She sniffed my bed.

"You are really strange… I'm going to take a shower. Don't touch anything." I walked off towards the bathroom.

As I stood in the bathroom I peeled my sweaty clothes off. I looked at the mirror. The reflection I saw starring back was not one I wanted to see. The dead purple eye did not respond like the other one. The scar on it visible. I pressed the memories back, but this eye was a terrible reminder.

I looked away, but it had already started.

"Lizzy. Lizzy I need my pills." I yelled as I sat down on the floor wrapping a towel around myself.

She came hurrying in with a bottle in her hand.

"Are you okay?" She had a worried look in her eyes. "I can't believe this still happens after so much time has passed."

"I'm fine. It doesn't happen often. It only really happens when I start to think about _it_." I said as I swallowed a pill.

She seemed to relax.

"That's good. It doesn't happen so often." She sat down on the floor next to me. Reiterating what I had already said trying to calm herself.

I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"It's still so hard." I whispered as I felt tears collect in my eyes.

"I know." She put her arms around me and we sat there for a while.

"How much are you going to tell him? Sebastian I mean." She asked after a little while of silence.

"I don't know. I'm just going to explain why I can't commit, I guess… I don't want to pull up old memories. I keep them down for a reason, and frankly I don't want to have a panic attack on our date." I snuggled up closer to her.

"Yeah I understand. Ciel don't tell him you can't commit. Don't ruin this relationship before it's even started." She stroked my cheek with her hand. "Just explain to him why things will be hard."

"Okay." I said quietly

_It's not going to last. He's going to grow bored of me. I can't trust him. I can't trust anyone so how am I supposed to date him? I can't let myself get attached. I don't want to get hurt again._

"Ciel… you really do smell… you really should take a shower…" Lizzy said as she slightly pushed me away.

"Then get out or I will strip naked in front of you." I said as I started to remove the towel.

Lizzy just rolled her eyes. She got up and left the room leaving the door open.

I showered as fast as I could, trying to distract myself from my own thoughts.

Once I finished I walked out to find lizzy sitting on my floor with a mess of clothes around her.

"What the hell did you do to my room!?" I yelled running up to her.

"Oh calm your ovaries. I'm trying to find you something to wear… Where did you say you were going again?" She asked as she rummaged through the mess.

"The movies. I'm pretty sure we don't need all of this on my floor." I started to pick it up but she pushed me away.

"Stop. I'm going to find you the perfect outfit." She said clapping her hands together.

"Most of my clothes are similar to each other." I said blandly as I slid a pair of clean boxers onto my waist. I threw on some old sweats and sat down next to Lizzy.

"Well so far I like this, and this, and this." She threw a white shirt at me. It fit my body shape perfectly. Showing off what little muscle I did have. She also threw a dark pair of jeans at me. They were a bit ripped at the bottoms and looked worn out. Lastly she handed me a pair of yellow converse at me. I held them in my hand and looked at them skeptically.

"They will look great just put the outfit on and stand in the mirror." She got up and tied my eye patch back on before shoving me back into the bathroom.

She was right. The shoes added the right amount of color to the outfit. I looked casual, but still looked nice.

"Well look at that!" She said as she poked her head into the room.

"I look really good, thanks Lizzy." I said as I checked myself out in the mirror.

"What can I say?" She shrugged her shoulders with a cocky look on her face.

"I guess I'll be going then." She turned to leave but I ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"No stay until I have to leave. I'm really nervous."

* * *

Hours had passed and it was almost time for me to go.

Sebastian said he would come to get me at about 8. It was 7:50 and I was losing my mind.

"Why am I so nervous? I never get nervous like this. What is it about him that makes me so nervous?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

"It's not him that makes you nervous. It's you. You are afraid of your own feelings for him."

I was looked at her with a sacred expression.

"You should take some of your pills with you. You never know what could happen." She looked at me with worry.

"I'll call you if anything happens." I said starting to grow more anxious.

At that moment I heard a knock on the door.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I opened the door to see a breathtakingly handsome Sebastian.

He was wearing a dark navy blue shirt that accented his eyes. He had on long dark jeans that looked new, and on his feet were black converse.

All of my nerves left once I laid my eyes on him.

He reached out his hand towards me.

"Shall we?" He said in the most alluring voice possible.

I just nodded my head as I laced my fingers with his.

"I got us tickets to see a scary movie. It's a surprise so don't ask which one." He said as he led me to his car.

The ride to the movies was a quick one. We got there, and got inside rather fast and were settled with popcorn and snacks galore before it began.

It turned out to be _Insidious. _I thought it was incredibly scary and I kept grabbing onto Sebastian. Half way through he put his arm around me, and I would hide my face in his shoulder. He was extremely comforting. I felt safe around him.

Eventually the movie came to an end. We walked hand in hand back to his car.

Once inside I realized I still had to tell him about my… issues.

"Sebastian… I need to tell you something." I said looking at my lap. I noticed he glanced over to me quickly.

"You can tell me anything." He said waiting for me to carry on

"This is really personal. I really hate talking about it but I want you to know." I noticed he tensed when I said this.

"I have a really hard time being committed to someone… I am afraid of being hurt, or left behind. When I was younger, when my parents died, I was left emotionally destroyed. I was nine at the time, and I didn't understand how one day they were there and the next they weren't. After their passing I was handed over to my aunt. She had always been loving and kind to me. Though after they died something changed in her… she began drinking excessively, and she would hit me. At first it was just a smack across the back of my head for doing something stupid. But it progressed into her beating me. Eventually people caught on, and I was taken away from her… I have been hurt, left behind, and broken throughout my life. I don't know how to let people in. I can't just trust someone. I don't know how to be in a relationship with someone…" I trailed off as I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Sebastian cupped my chin in his hand as he moved in for a soft kiss on my lips.

"I don't care how much you see yourself as broken. You are perfect to me. I don't care how long it takes for you to let me. I will never stop trying to make you love me. I won't ever leave you. I will not stop loving you until you love me back." He held my gaze with a serious expression.

I sat there stunned. Not once in my life has anyone ever acted towards me like this except Elizabeth.

I let tears fall to my cheeks. Sebastian wiped them away with his thumb.

At that moment I realized we were sitting in the parking lot outside of my dorm building.

I moved his hand from my face, and held it in mine.

"I will try to love you back, I will. It's going to be hard, though." I said as I undid my seat belt.

"It's worth it to be with you."

He gave me one last kiss before I stepped out of the car. I waved and then ran to the front doors. I made my way up to my dorm.

Once inside I threw on some sweat pants and climbed into bed. I found a sleeping Elizabeth there. I was emotionally exhausted I curled up next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

**REVIEW OR ELSE I WONT PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL SUNDAY! I know I said this yesterday, but I got a couple reviews and the views got higher than they have ever been and I couldn't help but post this! **

**Sorry for any bad spelling and stuffs! **

**I have so much to come for this story! I have so much to explain! I have the plot all planned! Don't you fret my birdies!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love getting them! They are what motivate me to get out speedy chapters! Well also I don't have a social life... and my anxiety goes away when I write!**

**Today my anxiety got to a point were I couldn't breath because I was so worried about my class not ending precisely when I needed it to...**

**I need help... WELL MY LITTLE MUFFINS I LOVE YOU. PLEASE BE GOOD AND WRITE REVIEWS. IT MAKES ME HAPPY.**

**~Au revoir, my little turtles~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter for you! My dear love! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

As I rolled over in my bed I hit my head on something hard.

I sat up pulling back the covers. Lizzy was still fast asleep. I had forgotten she was even there.

At that moment my memories of last night came flooding back. I lay back down and replayed his sweet words over and over again in my head.

I giggled and played with one of Lizzys curls.

She groggily looked up at me.

"I was sleeping." She said as she yawned.

"Well I wasn't." I said giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you all happy? You're usually king grumpy pants."

I frowned at her.

"Don't ruin it. I am happy because of Sebastian." I looked away with a stupid grin on my face.

"Look at you! Ha, you love him don't..." she trailed off realizing she had crossed a line.

"I mean you really care for him obviously." She twiddled her thumbs.

"I want to love him…" I said quietly.

Lizzys head shot up with a surprised expression.

"Really? What happened yesterday that made you this person!? I can barely recognize my grumpy Ciel anymore!"

I shot her a nasty look.

"Oh! There he is!" She pinched my cheek.

"Stop annoying me or I won't tell you happened yesterday." I said as I swatted away her hand.

She ran her hand across her lips pretending to lock her mouth shut.

"Well on the ride back I told him…" I said looking up at the ceiling.

"And…" she waved her hand gesturing me to continue.

"He was so sweet about it. He told me he would wait until I was ready to really be in a relationship. That he will work through this with me. That he loved me…" I smiled happily as I starred at nothing in particular.

"How much did you tell him?" She scooted closer to me.

"I just told him about aunt Red… he already knew my parents are dead… I told him how it left me broken and that I have a hard time being committed to people because I don't want to be hurt… He told me I'm perfect."

I felt a blush rise up on my face.

"You didn't tell him the rest? Ciel if you are serious about him the-"

I cut her off

"Can we please not talk about this? I know I'll have to tell him eventually but can we please just not."

My breathing started to quicken as painful memories shot through my mind.

"Hey! Hey I'm right here! Breath… look at me… you're fine." She pulled me close to her stroking my hair. "Forget I said anything."

I was shaking.

I calmed down after a little bit but stayed in her arms.

**(Sebastians Pov)**

As I sat in my apartment his words filled my mind.

_He's serious. He wants to be with me. I know he does. I won't leave him. We will be happy together. I want to see him again, but I don't want to force this frail relationship onto him. _

"_Would you like to come over for breakfast?" _I texted him.

The longer it took him to answer the more I worried.

_I could force him away so easily. He's so tempting I have to control myself. Maybe I shouldn't have invited him over… _

I jumped when I heard the phone buzz.

"_Sure. Where do you live?" _His simple text made my heart flutter.

I sent him my address quickly. I was glad to see that he wanted to come over.

_I'm so glad he's trying… for me. _

A happy smile found its way to my face.

It buzzed again. _"Okay, I'll be over by 9." _

I looked over to the clock to see it was eight fifteen. I panicked and raced around the small apartment cleaning it up. I had books everywhere. So many I didn't have anywhere to put them, so I arranged them neatly in stacks.

I had already showered, and was dressed casually in a black long sleeve shirt and grey sweat pants.

I waited impatiently on the couch for him to come.

**(Ciels Pov)**

"Oh my god! Lizzy! He texted me!" I said as I shoved the phone in her face.

"Cool for you." She said rolling her eyes. "What did he say?"

"He asked me to come over… I'm going to go."

"Wow, look at you. All grown up, making decisions for yourself. It's almost like you don't need me anymore!" She said putting a pout on her face.

"Oh shut up. I'm going to shower. Please get out." I turned and walked to the bathroom.

I ignored the mirror and got in quick. I responded to his text once I got out, and threw on some jeans and an oversized sweatshirt.

As I headed out of the house I realized I didn't have a way to get there.

I dialed a number into my phone.

"Hey Liz are you far from my dorm? I forgot I needed a ride… I'll pay for gas next time you need it."

"Damn right you will! I'll be there in a minute." She sounded annoyed.

I waited outside my building for only two minutes before her car pulled into the parking lot.

"If you didn't kick me out there wouldn't have been a problem."

I shrugged. "I didn't want you making a mess."

The drive to Sebastians place was quick. I jumped out of the car when we pulled up to the curb.

"I'll call you if I need a ride." I said as I slammed the door shut.

She gave me the finger and then drove off.

As I walked up the stairs to his apartment I got nervous. With each step I felt the weight in my stomach grow.

I finally reached his door, and held out a trembling hand. I knocked as I stood there lightly tapping my foot.

He opened the door, and looked down at me with a delicious grin.

He moved back so I could walk in. I looked around at the incredibly clean living room filled with books.

"You have a really nice apartment… and I take it you like to read?" I said as I walked over to browse his extensive collection.

"Yeah I love to read. I've read almost every single one of those. You can borrow anything you like." He closed the door and walked into another room.

I got up and trotted over to where he was going. We entered into a moderately sized kitchen. It was nice and simple. I looked at the pictures on the fridge. Filled with mostly the same people; I assumed they were his family.

"What would you like? I have pretty much anything and I don't mean to brag but I'm a pretty good cook." A cocky smiled spread across his face as he opened the fridge.

"Eggs." I said as my stomach growled. "Please."

He reached into the fridge pulling out a carton of eggs.

I watched as he cooked with skillful hands. He scrambled them adding spices and ingredients to give hints of flavor.

Once he was done he brought it over to the table. We both sat down to eat.

"I'm sorry you just had to sit there while I cooked." He said as he buttered his toast.

"No, it's fine, I like watching you." I looked at my plate while blushing slightly.

He reached across the table and brushed my bangs off my face and tucked it behind my ear. It fell back to its original spot once he moved his hand away.

"Ciel… I don't mean to pry… but why do wear an eye patch." I could hear the concern in his voice.

I sat there not answering trying not to think. Not to remember. I busied my mind with things like remembering the date or this weeks weather or various friends' birthdays. Anything to distract myself.

Eventually I choked out a reply.

"I can't talk about it."

Sebastian just looked at me. His face said he was scared for me, and wanted to help. I knew he wasn't going to press it any further though.

We ate in silence as I tried to forget. Once we both had finished he picked up the plates and carried them to the sink.

As I sat there I tried to think of a way to make things less awkward.

"Sebastian… I will tell you… but I'm not ready… I can't do it right now."

He walked back over and squatted down in front of me. He held my face in his hand.

"Don't make yourself do that. I can wait. I'll wait forever for you."

I looked into his eyes for a long time. They made me calm, and I felt safe.

"It's easy with you. I have never been able to even think about it without having a panic attack… but when I'm with you… I'm okay…"

I put my hand to his and held it.

After that we casually talked. I learned so much about him. I found out that he wants to be an author, but decided to go to school for criminal justice. He works at a restaurant, which is where he picked up his cooking skills although he is just a waiter. He told me of his family. He said none of them really talk anymore and he spent most of his childhood away from them. I learned he loves classical music, and he is an excellent dancer. I learned that hands on.

At about eleven o'clock Sebastian looked at his watch.

"I have to go to work soon."

"Alright I should probably get going anyway."

Sebastian walked me over to the door. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I'll see you in class on Monday." He spoke onto my lips. His warm breath sent shivers through my body.

"Mmmmhmmm." I mumbled as I blushed.

* * *

As I walked down the stairs I called Elizabeth. "Hey can you come pick me up." I practically skipped out of the building.

"Yeah sure I'll be there in a bit." She said sounding tired.

As I hung up I looked up to see someone headed my way, and to my dismay it was a bouncing Alois Trancy.

* * *

**Well I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. Please review! If you don't I won't post until MONDAY. I mean it guys. Because you guys have been so awesome with giving me reviews from the lat two chapters I decided i'd give you this. BUT NO NEW CHAPTER WITHOUT FEEDBACK. **

**Also i'd love it if you would check out my other new story! It's called Broken. **

**Also if I get a bunch of reviews I will make the next chapter a steamy one! *Rubs hands together as I begin planning the smut***

**Stay safe my little children! **

**Oh and I will make sure I update my story just as often even though now I have two to write!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! Hope you love it as much as I love your reviews! *Hint Hint***

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...**

* * *

I turned to walk in the other direction but it was to late.

"Ciel! Hey Ciel! Looky it's me!" He yelled as he skipped over to me waving his hand

I slowly turned around and gave a slight wave. He stopped just a little in front of me.

"So… what are you doing here?" He asked with a stupid smile on his face.

"Just visiting a friend, but I'm going home now. I'm just waiting for a ride." I said glancing over to the road hoping to see Lizzys car.

Sadly it wasn't there.

"Well I could give you a ride." He jingled a pair of car keys in front of my face.

I was about to object when he grabbed my arm leading me towards his car.

"Oh come on, I'm just driving you home."

"But I already have someone com-" He cut me off.

"Oh shut up. I'm trying to be nice." He didn't sound as cheerful as he did a second ago.

I decided not to argue knowing he has bipolar tendencies.

He didn't loosen his grip until we were at his car. I got in without complaint.

"So what's your address?" I gave it to him and he pulled out of the parking lot.

I sent a quick text to Lizzy.

"_Hey sorry, but I kinda got kidnapped by that blonde kid. The one we saw at lunch the other day. Ya, he's forcibly giving me a ride home. I'm super sorry! I'll give you more money for gas."_

Alois mindlessly babbled about anything on his mind. The ride was filled with boring small talk, and his annoying need to flirt with me.

Finally we arrived at my dorm building.

"Well thanks for the ride." I said as I got out of the car.

"Anytime. Text me if you wanna hang out some time." He smiled as I slammed the door.

I let a sigh escape my lips as I saw him drive away.

I made my way up to my room. I was only in there for about twenty minutes before someone banged on my door.

I opened it to see a panicked Sebastian looking down at me.

"Sebastian? Why are you here?" I had a shocked expression on my face.

He walked into my dorm closing the door behind him.

"I looked out my window after you left and saw you forced into a car by some blonde slut!" He pulled me into a hug with a worried look on his face.

"I was worried you were in trouble so I rushed over here. I wanted to make sure you got home safe." He held me in the hug holding me tight.

I giggled slightly

"That's really sweet, but you could have just called."

He pulled back and looked at me with a relieved expression on his face.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Who is that kid anyway?"

"Just some kid from class who insists on being my friend." I rolled my eyes as I said this.

Sebastian clenched his jaw.

"Um… aren't you supposed to be at work now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, but they will just have to wait." A smile started to form at the corner of his lips.

He let go of his hold on me and I walked across the room. A question on my mind.

"Sebastian, why are you so… overly sweet to me now? When I first met you, you were all over me." I leaned against a wall and looked up to meet his starring eyes.

"Well after I realized how… sensitive you are I didn't want to scare you away." He looked serious. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't have to act like I'm a fragile baby. I'm not going to fall apart if you touch me." I regretted the way I expressed the sentence the second it left my lips.

A seductive smile found its way to his face.

He walked up to me and put his face close to mine.

"Well if you say so…" He began gently kissing my jaw line.

I fumbled with my words trying to tell him to stop.

It resulted in him pressing his lips to mine. He forced my mouth open with a pleading tongue. I willingly let him explore my mouth. Savoring his taste as I worked my tongue with his. The kiss was sloppy and loud. The small room was filled with the sound of slurping and sucking. We ravaged each other's mouths like our life depended on it. He ran his hands down my back and up my shirt. The cold touch of his fingers spreading shivers through my body. He roughly pulled my shirt off and moved his mouth from my lips down my neck to my bare chest. He moved from to my nipples. Teasing them. Sucking and licking and gently nibbling on them. I grew more aroused with every touch.

He started moving downward. Leaving a trail of hickeys to the rim of my pants.

He shuffled them down and put his hand over my erection. I tried to tell him to stop but a groan was all that I could muster.

As if taking it as a sign of my consent he yanked my boxers off as well.

He started to put his head towards my tip, but I panicked again. I pushed him back and got up to grab my pants.

He got up and pushed me back down.

"I'm not done." I could now see the bulge protruding from his crotch as well.

He had the look of an animal in his eyes.

"B-but I am. I just... I'm just not ready…" I looked away as he leaned in close to my face.

"Fine…but I will have you. I want to have all of you." He held my face in his hand forcing me to look at him.

The mood in the room changed quickly from lust to demanding.

"I-I need to go." I pushed him off, scrambled back into my clothes and rushed out of the room.

Once far enough from my own dorm I relaxed, but it quickly turned to worry.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

**_So yeah... Sorry if it wasn't any good. Also sorry for any mistakes._**

**_REVIEW. Or I will make you wait a long painful time for the next chapter. (Serious threat this time guys)_**

**_I still love you though! How could I not love that beautiful perfect face! And don't get me started on that ass ;)_**

**_Good night my sweet cum dumpsters!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize now for any mistakes and bad writing! I hope you enjoy :3 I worked hard on this one, and a big thanks to AnetteRuby! You rock baby! You are literally a lifesaver! Guys give her a big thanks (but no touchies she is mine!) for helping me create this chapter, and possibly the rest to come!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :(**

* * *

I walked to Elizabeths apartment with tears streaming down my face trying to choke back my sobs.

I knocked on the door. Only a light thump that was barely audible.

She opened the door looking confused. As soon as she saw my red, tear stained face she pulled me inside.

"Ciel… What happened? Come sit." She pulled me onto her bed and held me in her arms.

Silent sobs overtook me as Lizzy tried to her best to console me.

"I-I'm so stu-pid… I'm al-always pushing him away." I said through sobs

"Shhhh. I'm sure he understands. I'm sure whatever happened isn't as big a deal as you think it is." She rubbed her hand up and down my back in a soothing manor as she said this.

I clenched my fists so tight my nails dug into my skin. Blood dripped from the deep nail marks.

"Ciel you're hurting yourself! You need to take a deep breath and calm down. I'm sure everything's fine. But my new room ma-"

Lizzy was cut off as the door to her dorm flew open.

A girl with red, almost purple, hair came into the room carrying a suitcase. Her hair was up in pigtails, and she had thick glasses. She was wearing a short midnight blue dress. It was fitted at her waist line and flowed down to half way down her thigh. The top came down low on her chest revealing cleavage, and it had slight short sleeves. She had on brown boots that came half way up to below her knees. They laced from mid foot to the tip.

The girl made her way over the vacant bed across from Lizzys. The one I used when I stayed over.

"Hi! I'm Mey-Rin! But you can just call me Mey! You must be Lizzy!" The girl supposedly called Mey-Rin hadn't even glanced our way. Not taking notice to the scene I was making.

I looked at her with a surprised expression. She was the distraction I needed to calm down. I had forgotten about Sebastian for a moment, and my crying subsided.

"Roommate?" I asked glancing at Lizzy.

Mey-Rin finally looked over, noticing for the first time me sitting on the bed in Lizzys arms.

"Ciel, this is my new roommate Mey. Mey this is Ciel." She said looking skeptical. She was trying to read my emotions to see if I would break down again.

I sat up and looked at Mey.

"Hi… um nice to meet you?" I asked rather than saying. She just looked at me.

"You are so adorable!" She squealed. "Are you single?"

Her question caused my eyes to fill with tears. I turned and put my head into Lizzys chest and let the tears fall.

Lizzy wrapped her arms around me in a protective hug.

"He is… having issues with his _b_oy_friend._" She put emphasis on the word boyfriend giving Mey-Rin a suggestive smile.

Mey had a surprised expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Ciel. If I had known I wouldn't have said anything." She walked over and sat on the bed next to me.

She leaned on me wrapping her arms around me. I flinched at the touch. I hated being touched by someone I didn't really know.

_Except Sebastian…_

I shook away the thought. I gave into the hug telling myself she was safe.

We sat there for a while in silence. It was almost nice.

All of a sudden Mey-Rin sat up throwing her hands up to her face. Knocking a few books that were on the nightstand over in the process.

"I think we should have a girls day!" She clapped her hands together.

A smile spread across Lizzys face in agreement.

"I think you have a good idea!" Said Lizzy squeezing me in her arms.

I wiggled out of her hold and looked at them with questioning eyes.

"What kind of a girls day... " I asked. Enthusiasm showed on my face.

"We can do whatever _you_ wanna do! Though I do have some ideas…" She rubbed her hands together.

For the next six hours we watched every chick flick I had stored at Lizzys dorm. During which I explained to them my situation with Sebastina. I left out some details since Mey was there, but Lizzy understood. They tried telling me ways I could make it better. Afterwards it was still only about seven. We decided to skip dinner and gorged on junk food. We had massive amounts of chocolates and chips. Even some left over cake Lizzy had in her fridge. We spent the whole time talking about our most embarrassing moments. Mine mostly consisted of freaking out when someone tried to _touch_ me. But Mey-rins were hilarious. She told us stories about the clumsy things she did. Especially on dates with guys. She had us laughing so hard I was crying, and Lizzy peed her pants. Twice.

After a long time of begging they convinced me to let them paint my nails. They chose a bright blue to match my eye. We ended the night with a fashion show. They got me to dress up in their clothes and I had to model for pictures. Honestly the last part was embarrassing, but I had so much fun that night that it didn't really concern me.

At around ten I decided it was time to go.

"Awww, you're not gonna stay over tonight?" Mey asked as she hugged me goodbye.

"No, I need some sleep. Plus I have to go meet my new roommate. Mines probably here too." I shrugged on my coat.

"Call me if you need ANYTHING." Lizzy hugged me goodbye before I walked out the door.

Once I was out of the door I was reminded of what had happened that day. My mood instantly worsened. I walked home with just me, and my thoughts.

**(Sebastians POV)**

I watched as Ciel ran from his own dorm with a panicked look on his face. After he was gone I sat on his bed thinking for a bit.

_I wonder what made him like this. He is clearly keeping something from his past. That I know for a fact. But what could be so horrible? I wonder what happened to his eye… I wonder if he will ever tell me… I wonder if we will ever be close enough that he can trust me. That he can let me touch him…_

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out to see I had gotten a text from my boss.

"_Your late. Get your ass down here now."_

_You're*_

I mentally corrected her poor grammar. I sent her a quick reply saying I was sorry and would be there soon.

As I walked out to my car I got lost in thought again.

_I know we haven't been dating for very long at all, but I feel so close to him. Like I have known him my entire life. If he would just tell me what he's thinking. If he would just tell me what's wrong I would completely understand. Sure sometimes I can't help but want to undress him. But if he would tell me why he's so persistent on _not_ doing anything of the sort I would understand. I don't get why he's so secretive. I mean yeah he was hurt and abandoned as a child so he can't trust easily. But I feel like he's not even trying…_

As I drove into the parking lot to my job I couldn't help but feel depressed.

I walked into the tiny bookstore dragging my feet with my shoulders slumped. It was a new building. Decorated with a modern feeling. It had a good selection of books. Constantly changing as new books came out, but there was an aisle kept just for classics.

_We need to talk but I have the feeling he won't even be in the same room as me right now… why can't I just control my good damn impulses?_

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to force away the coming head ache.

"Well isn't someone in a horrible mood today." I looked up to see a scowling face.

"Claude, I really don't want to hear anything from you today. So please shut up." My coworker simply strutted away with the scowl still plastered to his face.

I made my way to the back of the store. I began organizing the books like I did every day.

_I will call him as soon as I get out of work. Only four hours to go. If I didn't love to read as much as I do I would quit this bloody job. God damn Claude acting like he runs the place. Not that Hannah is any better._

A frown found its way to my face at the thought of my Boss.

_I hope she's not here today. That would just be the cheery on top of this horrible day. _

Throughout the remainder of my shift I was constantly being bothered by Claude and customers. The only place I found solitude was within my own thoughts. A certain male with milky skin and navy hair always came to mind.

Once I was back in my car I called Ciel. It went to voice mail.

"Hey… It's me Sebastian. I think we should talk. I want to apologize and I feel like we both have somethings we would like to say. Call me or text me when you get this. Bye."

I waited and waited for a text or a call. But one never came.

By around ten o'clock that night I was done waiting. I decided to go for a run to relieve some of my tension.

I put on a pair of gray baggy shorts and a white tank top. I threw a black hoodie over it, and threw my phone into my pocket.

Once I got outside I noticed a light drizzle. I didn't mind much. It was relaxing running in the rain. The night air had a thick feeling to it. The sound of the rain hitting the pavement helped clear my head as I jogged towards the library. I felt calm and relaxed. The workout felt good on my muscles.

At that moment I noticed a crowd standing in front of the library. I jogged over to see what was going on. I only heard bits of conversations.

"He just collapsed…" One guy said.

"…So pale, and look at his…" A girl had a scared look on her face.

"His eyes look dead…"

I pushed my way to the middle of the circle. I had to hold back a scream when I saw what they were talking about.

On the floor lay a ghostly pale Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

**GASP! Guys if you wan the next chapter soon I recommend you review! Otherwise I will not post! I cried 'cus last chapter got like NO reviews! And that doesn't make for a happy author! :(**

**Review or I will no longer love you! (Just kidding I couldn't not love you even if I tried!)**

**But seriously review! I have lots to come, and it would be a shame if you never get to read it 'cus I don't get reviews!**

**Take care! Je t'aime! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey loves! Here is chapter 12! I really hope you like it! This week has been extremely sucky so far... So review to put a smile on this sad authors face... I really need one...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own zero things**

* * *

I ran to his side and held his limp body in my arms. As I stroked his cheek I felt warm tears stream down my face. I could hear my heart beat in my ears.

An ambulances siren blared in the distance.

I picked him up like a child. Cradling him close to my chest until the ambulance came.

When the paramedics arrived everything happened so quickly. They pried his body from my unwilling arms, and checked his pulse. Words were shared between the two men that made no sense to me. They asked me questions about who he was, and what happened as they slid him into the back of the ambulance on a stretcher. I tried to crawl into the back with them, but was refused entrance. I remember screaming many nasty things at the men as they closed the doors and drove off.

I ran to my car and raced to the hospital. My head was still pounding. I felt as though I was going to be sick. I parked the car as quickly as I could, and rushed into the building. When I got inside I ran to the receptionists' desk.

"I'm looking for someone. A Ciel Phantomhive. He should have just gotten here." I was drumming my fingers against the desk impatiently. A habit I picked up long ago.

"I'm sorry sir, he was just brought in. You're going to have to wait. Please take a seat." She sounded bored as she pointed over to a cramped waiting area.

It was packed with people. I decided to just stand off to the side in the lobby until I could see him. I found myself checking the clock every minute. I was growing more and more anxious as time passed. The smell of disinfectants and cleaners burned my nose.

"Mr. Michaelis?" I jumped when the receptionist called my name.

"Mr. Michaelis? Your friend Mr. Phantomhive is in room 402. You can go see him now."

Without even looking her way I ran towards the elevators. I couldn't help but pace in the small space. When the doors finally opened on the fourth floor I rushed over to a nurse.

"Where is room 402?" I knew I had a crazed look on my face, but I didn't care.

"It is right down that hall." She said pointing to her right. "Sir, are you okay?"

I didn't stay to respond. I walked as fast as I could to the hall and spotted his room. I sprinted to it, but before I entered I slowed my pace.

I opened the door and walked in as calmly as I could. I froze when I saw Ciel. I stood there motionless taking in the scene.

The color had come back to his face, yet he still looked wrong. His eyes were closed. He had multiple wires attached to his chest, and an IV in his arm. I hated seeing him like this, and knowing I couldn't do anything about it. His eye patch and phone were lying on a table next to him.

"He's alright now. We've got him stable." The doctors' words snapped me out of my daze.

I looked over to him.

"So he will be okay." As I said as I walked over to the side of Ciels bed.

"Yeah he should be awake within the hour. Though I'm not so sure if he will be able to talk… you see we have him on medication to keep him calm… Let me show you something." He made his way over to the bed and picked up Ciels hand.

As he turned it palm up I saw little nail marks going across his hands. There were identical scars around the new cuts.

"Now look here." He said pointing to the marks. "When the boy is upset, in some way or another, he digs his nails into his palms. We aren't sure if he's aware that he does this… but we don't want him getting upset and hurting himself, or having another episode. So we find the medication necessary. I apologize if this is an inconvenience towards you. Also please try not to mention the incident that just occurred when he is awake. We don't know what could trigger another one."

I nodded my head in response.

"Well I'll leave you here with him. If there's any problems call for a nurse." With that the doctor left the room.

I sat down in a chair next to his bed. I held his hand and moved it to my face gently kissing the knuckles. I moved his hand back down to the bed but keeping it in my grasp.

I stared at his angelic face for a long time.

_So peaceful… the look of worry he usually wears is gone… _

At some point it occurred to me that I should contact his friend Lizzy. I grabbed his phone from the nightstand and found her contact.

It only rang for a second before she answered.

"Hey Ciel… What is up?" Her words slurred a bit. She sounded drunk.

"Um, Lizzy this is Sebastian. Ciel is in the hospital. I'm not sure what happened. I'll call you if he wakes up." My eyes never left Ciel. I could hear my voice waver as I said the last part. "When he wakes up." I corrected myself.

"Shit… It happened again…" She mumbled into the phone.

She hung up before I got a chance to ask what she meant.

I let out a long sigh as I leaned back in my chair. As I sat there my mind wandered. I concocted a million scenarios that caused Ciel to have an_ episode, _as the doctor put it.

_No… this has to do with whatever he is keeping from me… whatever it is it's hurting him a hell of a lot more than he lets on…_

As I sat there wondering what it could be I started to panic. I knew I had to calm down for Ciels sake, so I turned on the small TV that was hanging on the wall. The weather was on and dozed off to the sound of the weather man.

"_For the next 5 days the weather will grow increasingly worse. We are expecting a lot of rain, and extremely fast winds. If you look here you see…"_

**(Lizzys POV)**

"Shit… It happened again." I snapped my phone shut.

"What did Ciel say?" Mey was still lazily drinking her glass of cheap wine.

"Mey I have to go. Ciels in the hospital…" I trailed off as I put on my shoes.

She dropped her glass and it crashed on the floor.

"What?! What happened? Oh god! I'm coming too!" She scrambled to get her shoes.

"I don't know if that's a good idea… But if you insist then call us a cab; we are both too drunk to drive. Hurry now." I was ready to walk out the door. I impatiently waited for Mey growing worried.

Finally she was ready to leave and went out to meet the cab.

"Lizzy what happened to Ciel? Why is he in the hospital?" She asked as she got in the car.

"That is a long story… but I'm pretty sure he had a panic attack. He gets them a lot, but there not usually this bad…" I looked out the window hoping she would drop it.

"Mmmmhmmm. I just hope he's okay." She put her hands under her thighs and looked out the window.

We got to the hospital rather fast.

"Thanks again!" I said as I handed the cab driver some money.

We rushed inside the hospital running to the receptionists desk.

She looked up at us with annoyed face as we stood there panting.

"Wh-where is Ciel Phantomhive." I said as I gasped for breath.

"Please sign in. You need to take these visitors passes… While you're up there bring this to the male who rushed up before I got the chance to give it to him." I scribbled down me and Meys name.

"He's in room… 402." She looked down at the computer screen as she handed us the passes.

"Thanks!" We ran towards the elevator.

"Don't say anything about that happened. If he is awake just keep your mouth shut." My voice was stern. I still felt fuzzy from the alcohol, but I was too worried to care.

We found our way to his room. When we walked in we were completely silent. The room smelled clean, like chemicals.

I felt a smile form on my face. In the room we found a sleeping Sebastian holding Ciels hand. Ciel didn't look too bad. He was asleep too.

"He is so hot!" Mey whispered with a deep blush on her face. She was staring at Sebastian with her mouth hanging open.

"I know… remember keep your mouth shut." I shot her a look. "Literally…"

I walked over to Ciels bed and sat down next to him. I lightly shook his shoulder.

"Ciel… wake up… It's Lizzy. You're okay." I said quietly.

He slightly opened his eyes before shutting them again. He blinked a few times, and then looked up at me with his one good eye. He looked exhausted.

"Hey." He crooked. It sounded like he hadn't had a drink in days.

I looked around spotting a full glass of water on a table. I got up and brought it to him.

He took it out of my hands greedily and gulped the whole thing down. One hand was on the glace and the other still holding on to Sebastian.

"How long has he been here?" Ciels eyes were glued to Sebastian.

"I'm not sure… probably about as long as you have." I said sitting back down on his bed.

"And how long have I been here?" His voice got quieter.

"Not long. Sebastian called only a little while ago… Are you okay?" I reached out and turned his head to look at me.

"I just feel really… dizzy. But like a nice dizzy… You know?" He seemed kind of out of it.

"You are on meds…" I laughed to myself "Okay well you should get sleep. I'll stay he-" Ciel cut my off.

"No. No I wanna talk to Sebastian alone when he wakes up… I'll call you if I need you."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"Well okay… Bye…" I kissed his forehead before I got up. I reached over and grabbed his eye patch. I tied it securely onto his face

"Bye Lizzy. Bye Mey. Thanks for coming." He waved us good bye as we walked out the room.

Once outside the door I took a seat on the floor leaning my back on the cool wall.

"What are doing? Ciel just said we should leave." Mey asked looking at me confused.

I pressed my pointer finger to my lips and pulled her down next to me.

"We are gonna listen." I whispered as I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Gasp! Lizzy you are so sneaky!" A smile spread across Meys face as she whispered in response.

**(Ciels POV)**

I looked at Sebastians sleeping face. It looked flawless. It looked perfect. It was rare to see him looking so vulnerable. I absolutely loved it. I watched him lie there for a long time.

I ran my thumb over his knuckles. Feeling the soft skin.

He twitched at the touch.

His eye lids fluttered open and he looked at me still half asleep. When he realized I was awake he shot up in his seat.

"Ciel! How are you feeling?" He looked worried and tightened his grip on my hand.

"I'm feeling good." I said with a slight smile on my face.

"That's good…" He seemed to relax a bit.

"Sebastian… about what happened…" I trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me it is fine." He gave my hand a light squeeze.

"No, but I want to." I looked him in the eyes with a serious expression.

"Okay…" I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"I want to start out by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ran out on you today. I can't do... the things you want me to."

He started to shake his head. He seemed to feel bad.

"A lot happened to me when I was younger that… well it hurt me emotionally just as much as it did physically… I have to wear this eye patch because of that… incident. Today after I ran from you I was so scared that you wouldn't want to be with me."

He looked at me shocked and started to say something but I cut him off.

"I panicked. I didn't want to lose you but thought I was driving you away. I'm so sorry. I really am trying, I just… I just don't know how to handle my issues, and be with you… Today I had a panic attack. I get them a lot, but today it was worse than usual. I have them when I start to think about what happened… I guess I'm okay now because I'm on medication but usually I break down. When I was walking home from Lizzys dorm I started to think about what happened that day with us, and It brought my past back to mind. Having to deal with both of things I started to freak out. I remember not being able to breath and shaking before everything went black…"

I was now looking at my lap and felt tears slid down my cheek.

Sebastian brushed them away.

"I love you." He sounded so sure.

I looked up at him shocked.

"I love you. I don't care how hard it may be to make this work. I'm sorry I came onto you. I shouldn't have. All you have to do is talk to me. I'll listen. Ciel no matter how many times you tell yourself that I'm not happy with you it will always be wrong." He leaned in to gently kiss my lips. I melted at the touch.

_Only he can make me feel so safe… _

"I-I think I love you too." I whispered. A deep shade of red covered my face.

"Today I so worried I had pushed you away, and while at the book store I couldn't stop thinking about you. You didn't answer any of my calls. And then when I found you…" He pulled me to his chest.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay. We're okay." I was reassuring myself more than him.

I pulled out of the hug and leaned back on my bed. Our hands were once again laced together.

"What were you doing at the book store?" I wanted to talk casually and forget the days events.

"I work there."

"Wait… At a book store? I thought you said you worked in a restaurant?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"What? Oh yeah I do I work them both part time." He shrugged.

"Oh… that sucks…" My exhausted body started to slip away to sleep.

He gave me slight smile.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here." He pushed my hair off my forehead and gave it a light peck.

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So what did you think? Reviews make me update! Also if you guys just wrote jokes in your reviews I would love that too! I need a good laugh! Seriously though. REVIEW! I have some scandals coming! :O! And some unexpected smut... YOU WILL GASP. REVIEW MY MINIONS.**

**I love that face of yours! GOODBYE DARLINGS! **


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is chapter 13! I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any bad grammar and spelling and anything else that sucks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...**

* * *

**(Lizzys Pov)**

"How adorable!" I squealed in a whisper as I clapped my hands lightly together.

Mey-Rin was sitting next to me reacting in a similar way.

"That was beyond adorable! But we should defiantly leave before one of them sees us!" She started to army crawl down the hall.

I followed suit. Half way down the hall we both couldn't control ourselves. We broke down hysterically laughing.

"I-I think you… you may be a bit hammered!" I said still laughing uncontrollably.

"And you as well." She was lying on the floor holding her stomach.

A nurse quickly walked over to us. She was a plump women with long grey hair pulled up in a bun. Her skin sagged around her worry lines.

"What do you think you're doing? This is a hospital. Not a place to act like a bunch of children! Now control yourselves or I will have to ask you to leave." She seemed extremely frustrated. There was a scowl across her face.

"Well we were just leaving so there would be no need!" I got up and bowed to her. As I started to walk away I looked back and gave her a wink.

Mey and I walked quickly to the elevator, shaking as we tried to quiet our laughter.

**(Sebastians POV)**

I watched Ciel as he slept. His mouth hung open slightly as he breathed deeply.

I heard the door creak open and glanced up to see the doctor from before enter.

"He will have to stay here until tomorrow night, and he isn't permitted to go back to class for three days."

"Okay… I'll tell him when he wakes up."

"Well sir… You need to leave now. Visiting hours ended a while ago… I permitted you to stay because he has no one else... but now I am pushing the rules a bit too much."

I looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"I can't just leave him here alone."

"You can come back tomorrow. He is going to need someone to pick him up anyway."

"Fine." I scowled at the man. "Just give me a minute to say goodbye."

"Fair enough." The man walked out of the room and stood in the hall.

"Hey, Ciel, wake up." I lightly shook his shoulder.

His eyes fluttered open. I almost gasped. It was the first time I saw his scarred eye. It was a gray purple color. It looked dead. Ciel quickly moved his hand up to cover it.

"Don't look at it. It's hideous."

"I love everything about you." I moved his hand away and kissed his closed eyelid. I didn't want to look disgusted by it. I didn't want to hurt him

A smile spread across my face when I noticed a dark shade of red rise in his cheeks.

"Why did you wake me up? I'm exhausted."

"I have to go now. They won't let me stay, but I'll be back tomorrow. You get to come home, and I'll come get you."

He had a small frown on his face.

"You better." I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I will." I got up and walked towards the door.

"Sebastain…" His voice was quiet

I looked back at Ciel over my shoulder. He was looking at his lap.

"I- I love you." He said in a whisper, but I could hear it.

I smiled as my heart fluttered.

"I love you too." I had a bounce in my step as I walked out of the hospital that night.

As I drove back up to the hospital the next day I couldn't help but smile. There was something about Ciel that just made me happy. He was the only that could make me feel anything. I had never cared for anyone before, let alone love.

I parked the car and hurried inside. I signed in at the front desk as soon as I could. I rushed to Ciels floor finding his room with ease.

I walked in to find Ciel sitting in a wheel chair. The smile vanished from my face. I had forgotten how serious the situation actually was.

_There is so much he's not telling me… So much that hurts him, and I can't help._

"Stop looking at me like I'm broken." Ciel said with a pout "I only have to ride around in this stupid thing for like a day."

A small smile found its way back to my face. Ciel always tried to act mature, but ended up looking like a child.

"Well that's good. Can you leave yet or do we have to wait." I asked walking over to him.

"No we can leave. The doctor and I cleared everything up this morning."

"Okay then let's go."

I pushed him in the wheelchair out of the hospital. The weather was terrible. It was raining and windy. The sky was a mix between blue and grey.

"I hate this." Ciel sat in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Really? It makes me think of you…"

"Why the hell would bad weather remind you of me!? That's not exactly something you say to your boyfriend when he was in the hospital." Ciel gave me a nasty look.

"Yes, but it makes sense. You are constantly at war with yourself; I can see it on your face, just like the weather."

"Hmph. Let's just hurry up. Can you bring me over to my dorm and then help me pack. I'm staying at Lizzys tonight and possibly tomorrow."

"Why not stay at my place?"

He looked at me with an apologetic face.

"Oh I'm sorry… Lizzy asked me to stay over so she could make sure I was alright. When this sort of thing happens that's what we do… I never even tho-"

"Don't worry about. I understand she came to mind first." I cut him off. I could hear the coldness in my voice.

"No, Sebastian it wasn't like that. It's jus-"

"Just forget it." I snapped.

We were by the car now and I lifted Ciel up and placed him in the back. I then folded the wheelchair up and placed it in the trunk.

The ride to the dorm was quiet. As was the trip up to his room. He said hello to who I assume was his roommate. The boy just watched us with big eyes. I helped him gather his things, and brought him back out to the car.

On the way over to Lizzys dorm there was a feeling of awkwardness in the car.

"Ciel… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I understand that you usually only have Lizzy to turn to, but you have me too." I said while I starred at the rode ahead.

"I know… I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make it sound like it never occurred to me to stay with you. It's just me and Lizzy have been doing this since as long as I can remember." He spoke quietly as he starred at his lap.

"I get it…"

All of a sudden his head shot up and he had a big smile on his face.

"Hey come over tomorrow after class! I can't go anywhere. Doctors orders. But come hang out with me and Lizzy!"

"Are you sure Lizzy would be okay with that?" I glanced over at him.

"Yeah. She has been looking for an excuse to get to know you." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Well okay… I'll come."

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. I didn't really want Lizzy to get to know me. In fact, Ciel was the only person who knew me well, and even he didn't know a lot.

When we pulled up outside of Lizzys dorm she was already waiting for him.

We said our goodbyes, sharing a quick kiss, as I helped him out of the car.

"Thanks for dropping off my baby Sebby!" Lizzy said as she waved goodbye.

I watched until she wheeled him inside before driving away.

**(Ciels POV)**

"I told Sebastian he could come over to your dorm tomorrow. Is that oaky?" I asked leaning my head back to look at her face.

"Sure, but I think I should warn you that Mey is in love with him already." She smiled as she said this.

I chuckled softly.

"That's fine. I really don't have anything to worry about since Sebastian isn't exactly playing for that team."

That day we just lounged around. Mey-Rin was out shopping with some friends, and I spent the day reading. Lizzy sat on the floor reading magazines. I went to bed fairly early since my body was still so exhausted. I could hear the wind howling as I lay in the quiet dorm room.

The next day I didn't wake until noon.

Lizzy and Mey were both out, probably at class. I slowly sat up and peeked out the small window next to Lizzys bed. The sky was an even darker shade of grey. The rain poured down and I could hear the wind still blowing strong.

I busied myself with a book, and a few snacks from Lizzys tiny fridge. Time passed by quickly and before I knew it Lizzy and Mey were both back.

Mey plopped down on her bed, and started to untie her shoes.

"What time is Sebastian coming?" Lizzy asked as she kicked off her boots.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I never asked. I just told him to come when his class was over."

As if he knew we were talking about him there was a knock at the door. Lizzy hurried over and opened it to reveal a soaking wet Sebastian.

"It's pouring out there. Sorry if I make a mess."

"Here I'll go get you a towel." Mey said as she jumped off her bed. In the process she tripped and went crashing to the floor. Sebastian ran over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Ye- yes. I'm fine!" Her face was bright red. She quickly hurried off to the bathroom to fetch a towel.

Lizzy and I were trying our hardest not to laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian had now turned his attention to me.

"Much better. I still feel a bit tired, but other than that I feel fine." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"That's good… I brought some food with me. I wasn't sure what everyone liked so I just made a bunch of different things."

When he said this it was the first time I realized he had an oversized duffel bag with him.

"You didn't hav-" I was cut off by Lizzy.

"Oh goody!" She said as she clapped her hands. "We have like no food, and I'm pretty sure Ciel hasn't eaten anything all day!"

As she said it my stomach growled loudly. I felt warmth rise to my cheeks.

"Well I guess I am a little hungry…"

After Sebastian had died off we all sat on the floor. We spent the next couple of hours talking. Sebastian didn't talk unless he was spoken to. We ate a bunch of the food Sebastian had brought. He had made everything himself and it was delicious.

"I feel like I'm over staying my welcome." Sebastian whispered into my hair. I was sitting in between his legs with my back pressed to his chest. My head was right under his chin.

"Don't be silly! In fact I would love it if you would stay the night" I whispered back to him.

"If it's okay with your friend it's okay with me." He put his arms around my waist. I felt a blush rise on my face when he lightly kissed the back of my head.

"Lizzy would it be alright if Sebastian stayed over with us tonight?" I asked. I gave her a pouty face.

"Of course! But you guys can't do anything naughty!"

"Lizzy! Shut up!" I could feel my face grow even hotter. I could feel sebastiains chest moves as he laughed.

"Well I can't make any promises." Sebastian said. His voice sent shivers through my body.

"You shut up too!" I slapped his knee.

"Aww! Look at you all embarrassed!" Lizzy had a big grin on her face, and mocking eyes.

I was about to respond when the lights went out.

"What the fuck?!" Lizzy said as she stood up in the darkness. I watched as her silhouette walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna look for some flashlights or candles or whatever. I can't believe we are having a black out! Shouldn't the school have like a backup generator?"

As Lizzy talked from the bathroom Sebastian turned my had to face him and placed his lips to mine.

They didn't part until we heard Lizzy walking back. She had a flashlight in her hand and some candles in another.

"Ciel why is your face all red? Still afraid of the dark?" She laughed as she shone the flashlight in my face.

I heard a small laugh come from Sebastains throat. The frown on my face was not visible in the darkness.

Mey and Lizzy searched the room until they came across a lighter. They lit the candles and placed them on the floor with us. They made our shadows dance around the room.

"Well what should we do now?" I asked sounding bored.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Lizzy asked. I could see a mischievous smile on her face.

I perked up at the idea.

"Okay but let's make it interesting… who ever losses has to do what the winners say."

"Fine, but what determines how you lose?"

"Refusing to do a dare, or not telling the truth."

"Ummm… guys I don't know if I wanna play." Mey-Rin said sounding nervous.

"Too bad! You have to!" Lizzy said happily.

Sebastian remained quiet throughout the conversation.

"Well Lizzy you can go first since it was your idea." I said.

"Okay sounds good…" She looked back and forth between the three of us.

"Sebastian." She said with a wicked smile. "Truth or dare?"

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting them! Guest or member doesn't matter!**

**I hope to have another one out tomorrow, but no promises! If I get reviews I update quickly! I didn't get a lot of views last chapter so I waited longer than usual to post! **

**SO REVIEW!**

**~Love you!~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you enjoy! I might have another chapter up tonight! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...**

* * *

**(Sebastians POV)**

"Sebastian." She said with a wicked smile. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said without a moment's hesitation.

_There is no way I'm spilling all my secrets in a silly game of truth or dare… who knows what this girl would ask…_

"Hmmm…" She tapped her chin as she thought up a good dare.

"How about…" She looked up at me with mischievous eyes. "How about you have to undress Ciel."

I could feel a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

_Well this could be fun…_

"Wh- what?! Don't I get a say in this!" Ciel was looking back and forth between me and Lizzy franticly.

"No. I have to do it or I lose so you're going to have to cooperate… Or not. I will do it either way." I said as I looked down at him with a devilish grin.

Ciel jumped up and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

I sighed as I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I turned the knob. It wasn't locked. A smile found its way back to my face. I opened the door slowly and saw Ciel hiding in the shower. I let out a small chuckle as I walked over to him. I did so as quietly as I could. I pulled back the curtain back a bit. I reached in and picked up Ciel with ease. I threw him over my shoulder and carried him back out of the bathroom. He was pounding his small fists into my back.

"Since Ciel is being a little shit you only have to take off his shirt." Lizzy had a pout on her face.

"No! This isn't fair!" Ciel was still trying to squirm out of my arms.

I threw him onto the bed and straddled him. I held his hands above his head.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be." I held his wrists in one hand and moved the other to the bottom of his shirt.

"I hate you…" He grumbled.

"No you don't" I said with a smile as I inched his shirt up. "I bet you're blushing, huh?" I whispered

He just grunted. I moved his shirt up over his head and off his arms. I slowly got off him still holding his shirt. He sat up and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout on his face.

Lizzy and Mey were giggling. I got up sat back on the floor.

"Now that wasn't so bad?" Lizzy asked Ciel. She was still giggling.

"Oh shut up." Ciel said as he stomped back over to the floor. He sat back down on my lap.

"It's your turn Sebastian!" Lizzy said while clapping her hands

"Ciel truth or dare." I knew who I was going to pick right away.

"Ummm… Truth?" He seemed nervous.

"What was the first thing that came to mind when you met me?" I asked giving him a sly smile.

He looked at me with big eyes and then fixed his gaze to his lap.

"Well… um… I thought you were really… attractive… and… I thought you would never even look at me… and your eyes… I couldn't keep from looking at them…" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Awwwww!" Mey was holding her hands over her heart and was looking at Ciel with soft eyes.

"Oh shut up!" Ciel shot her a nasty look.

I just smiled to myself.

_How stupid… Couldn't he tell I couldn't keep my eyes off him either?_

"Can we just move on now?" Ciel looked embarrassed. "Mey truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with truth." She didn't look worried at all, but it quickly changed to embarrassment when Ciel asked his question.

"Why are all of your underwear and bras pink?"

"You prev! You looked through my things?" She smacked Ciel on the arm. Even though the room was barely lit I could see the blush on her face

"I looked only in the third drawer and it was full of lingerie, and damn girl you have good taste, especially those with black lace and pink satin." He gave Mey a wink.

Lizzy let out a loud laugh.

I could tell Mey-Rin was incredibly mad at Ciel, and I felt uncomfortable myself. I shifted my position awkwardly.

"I'm not answering that!"

"You have to or you lose." Ciel shrugged innocently.

"I don't even know how to answer that! It's just my favorite color, okay?"

Ciel nodded his head while he giggled.

"I knew I didn't want to play." Mey grumbled. "Lizzy Truth or Dare?"

"I'm going to have to go with dare."

"Hmmm… How about you have to kiss the next person you see in the hall way."

Lizzy stood up and cracked her knuckles.

"Watch out bitches." She said as she walked into the hallway.

We could hear her from inside the room.

"Hey you! Come here! I have to ask you something!"

"What?" I recognized the voice, but I couldn't figure out who it was.

We heard a bit of a struggle, and then Lizzy giggling.

"What the hell! Girl you have some issues."

Lizzy came skipping back into the room.

"That kid has to be gay. I don't mean to sound coincided but I'm hot, and judging by the way he reacted he is either incredibly prude or gay."

"What did he look like?" Ciel asked when she sat down.

"Eww! Ciel you have a boyfriend why do you care!"

"Oh shut up, I think I know him. I recognized his voice."

"He was a little taller than you… about the same build… he had blonde hair, and light blue eyes."

Then it clicked. Apparently for both Ciel and I.

"Lizzy I think you just kissed Alois Trancy! That's the kid who was waving to me at the café when we got lunch!"

"Oh, so yeah he is gay. Sebastian I would watch out it seems like your little boy toy here has a few admirers."

"I don't think I have anything to worry about. I mean he is sitting in my lap shirtless. Not with that little skank." I said with a cocky smile. I had run into that kid a few times. He was always with a new guy every time I saw him. Then he dragged Ciel into his car the day of the incident. That kid pissed me off

"He is so annoying," Ciel said "and I'm not Sebastians boy toy."

"Yeah sure." Lizzy said sarcasticly. "Well anyway it's my turn!"

"I'm going to pick Sebastian again!" She looked like she was setting a trap.

"Truth. Wait no I mea-" I was cut off by Lizzy

"Ah! Too late!" Lizzy said with a happy smile.

I cursed under my breath. I don't know why I said truth but I wasn't happy about it.

"So Sebastian… have you ever been in love?" Lizzy asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Only once."

"Details boy, details"

"Well there isn't much you don't already know since Ciel is the only person I have ever loved."

Lizzy looked confused. Ciel squirmed in my arms.

"Wait you mean the only person you have ever loved is Ciel? What about like your family?"

I frowned at the thought of my family.

"I barely knew them." My voice was cold. I didn't mean for it to be.

Everyone was quiet for a bit. Ciel gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Your turn." He said trying to move away from the touchy subject.

"Okay… Ciel truth or dare?"

He didn't answer for a while.

"Dare?" He asked cautiously.

"I dare you to wear a pair of cat ears for the remainder of the game." I smiled at the thought.

"Why?" Lizzy asked.

"Well because I adore cats almost as much as I love Ciel. So imagine a cat Ciel!" I knew I sounded childish but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see Ciel as a cat.

"I like this side of Sebastian." Lizzy said with a smile.

"Where the hell am I supposed to get cat ears?" Ciel sounded annoyed. It made my smile grow.

"Don't worry I have some."

Lizzy and Mey broke down hysterically laughing.

"I'm- I'm not even gonna- gonna ask why you have those!" Lizzy said through laughs.

I got up and went over to the bag I brought. I pulled out a pair of navy blue cat ears that perfectly matched Ciels hair color.

When I brought them over to Ciel he snatched them out of my hands and put it on his head.

He looked absolutely adorable.

I sat back down behind him and whispered into his ear.

"Now purr."

"Like hell!" He snapped.

We were all laughing except for Ciel who sat there with his arms crossed which made him look even more adorable.

"It's my turn now." Ciel said. "Sebastian truth or dare?"

"I guess I don't get a turn." Mey mumbled.

"Dare." I said

"I dare you to… kiss Mey."

"What?!" I asked shocked

"What?!" Mey sounded just as surprised.

"I'm not doing that!" I yelled.

"Then you lose." Ciel stated sounding bored. I knew he wasn't though. He enjoyed watch me make my decision.

"I would rather lose than kiss someone other than you." I said looking at Ciel dead in the eye.

A smile spread across Ciels lips.

"I know. That's why I said it."

"Wait, so you just tricked me into losing…" I smiled at his cunningness.

"So now you have to do whatever I say, right?"

"Right."

"Well then… I say you have to be my butler for the next two days."

"You just tricked me into losing the game so you could practically make me still play the game without any room for resistance… You are a clever little shit." I couldn't help but be impressed by the way his mind worked.

"What can I say?" He shrugged his shoulders with a smug look on his face.

"What time is it?" Mey suddenly asked.

"It's… Holy shit! It's like 2 in the morning!" Lizzy said as she looked at her phone.

"That's really not that late." Said Ciel

"I know, but it felt a lot earlier than that."

"Are we still playing the game?" Mey-Rin asked

"Well Sebastian already lost." Ciel whined

"But I only got one turn!"

"Fine then we will keep playing but Sebastian still lost." Ciel sounded annoyed

"Yes, we know, he is still your slave. Now let's play." Lizzy said sounding amused.

"Alright, Mey truth or dare?" Lizzy asked

* * *

We stayed up much later still playing. Mey-Rin regretted her decision to keep the game going about one minute in. Lizzy made her go run around the dorm in the skimpiest outfit she could find. Eventually Ciel passed out on me and we decided to call it a night. Lizzy let me and Ciel sleep in her bed, and she crawled in with Mey. It was nice lying there with Ciel in my arms. I fell asleep quickly that night.

* * *

**What did you think? REVIEW! It makes me so super happy! Also If you're not already read my other fanfic Broken! **

**SERIOUSLY THOUGH REVIEW! I got a bunch of reviews for the last chapter which made me post this today! So give me a bunch and I will give you more chapters!**

**Good bye my little birdies! I love you so dearly!**


	15. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Hope you enjoy! I don't think you will... Please don't hate this chapter too much!**

**IT'S CRUCIAL TO THE STORY TO ADD THIS.  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...**

*****This is like a part two to chapter 10*****

* * *

**(Aloiss POV)**

**_***Going back to the day Ciel goes to the hospital.***_**

"Ciel! Hey Ciel! Looky it's me!" I yelled as I skipped over to Ciel waving my hand.

He slowly turned around and gave a slight wave. I stopped just a little in front of him.

"So… what are you doing here?" I asked with a smile plastered on my face.

"Just visiting a friend, but I'm going home now. I'm just waiting for a ride." he said glancing over to the road.

"Well I could give you a ride." I jingled a pair of car keys in front of his face.

He was about to object when I grabbed his arm leading him towards my car.

"Oh come on, I'm just driving you home."

"But I already have someone com-" I cut him off.

"Oh shut up. I'm trying to be nice." The sweetness in my voice was gone for a minute.

I didn't loosen my grip until we were at my car. He got in willingly.

"So what's your address?" He gave it to me and I pulled out of the parking lot.

I noticed him texting someone. It occurred to me that he was bored.

I started to mindlessly babble about anything that came to mind. Ciel honestly didn't seem interested. Not just in what I was saying, but in me in general.

Eventually we arrived at his dorm building.

"Well thanks for the ride." He said as he got out of the car.

"Anytime. Text me if you wanna hang out some time." I smiled as he slammed the door.

As I watched him walk away I clenched my fists on the steering wheel.

_He is so oblivious. Can't he tell I'm trying to flirt?! Can't he tell I'm interested in him?! What does _Sebastian _have that I don't?!_

Still annoyed with him I decided to spoil myself. I drove over to my favorite little shopping area. It was styled just like a little town, but filled with stores all by the same company. Right on the edge of the fake town was a little book store.

I started the shopping spree by going to my favorite shoe store. I tried every pair I could get my hands on. Nothing had my interest in the slightest bit. I left the store a mess. It didn't faze me. I didn't put a single thing back in its place.

As I walked down the sidewalk to the next shop I saw a little boy with an ice cream cone. The actual ice cream had fallen on the floor and he was crying. I walked over to him putting a sympathetic look on my face. I leaned down to look him in the face.

"Life is full of disappointment isn't it?" I asked with false pout.

I laughed before getting up and going on my way. A smile was still on my face as I walked into the next store. It was a clothes store.

_The name of this store should be 'faggot' I mean really who would buy this?!_

I frowned as I surveyed the small selection.

"Can I help you sir?" A very flamboyantly gay male asked me.

"No. I wouldn't wear any of this even if I was poor and it was free." I said with a happy smile as I walked towards the exit.

_Oh how I do love being horrible._

I laughed loudly at the thought.

I made my way down the sidewalk checking out every store. Nothing held my attention. Eventually I grew bored. I walked all the way through the town until I got to the small book store.

As I walked over to it I saw Sebastian come out of it and get into his car. A frown found its way to my face as I watched.

I walked into the store after his car had left.

The air in the store smelled fresh. Not of rotting paper like most libraries. It was mostly empty. Only a few people here and there. There was a small area for reading. The majority of the store was taken up by aisles of books.

I wandered over to an aisle, not really looking for anything. As I walked by I would pull out a book, look at the title, and then let it fall to the floor. After about a minute of this I was approached by someone.

"You need to stop doing this, or I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man was tall. He had dark hair, almost black, that hung in his face slightly. He had yellow green eyes, and he wore glasses. I smiled at him politely.

"Oh silly me! Look what I've done!" I said with a false laugh.

The man bent down and started to pick the books off the floor. He had an annoyed look on his face.

I stepped away and picked out another book. I read the title, and then let it fall to the floor. The man looked up at me with an irritated face. I smiled at him.

"I guess I just want a bit of attention." I giggled while I said this.

"Stop acting like a child or you will have to leave."

"Frankly I don't care if I have to leave so…" I pulled another two books off the shelf and dropped them. They fell to the floor.

"Get out." The man said plainly.

"Awww, but we were just having some fun." I said with a pout.

"Leave on your own free will or I will have to remove you by force."

"By force!" I said throwing another book into the air.

The man stood up. I looked at his name tag.

"Well Claude how do you plan on removing this problem?" I asked while gesturing to myself.

He walked over to me and picked me up with ease. He threw me over his shoulder. I playfully smacked his ass as he carried me towards the door.

"Oh Claude! You wouldn't leave me would you?" I said dramatically as he placed me on the sidewalk.

When my feet touched the ground I pretended to fall. I lay down on my back with my hands over my heart.

"Just leave me here to die!" I said loudly. I spoke with an accent.

Claude just rolled his eyes as he turned to go back into the store. I frowned at his back.

"Claude my dear how exactly do you plan on keeping me from coming back?" I asked with a bored expression.

"I don't." He stated plainly as he walked through the door.

I slowly got up from the floor laughing.

I walked back to my car. I felt only amused at the man.

_He seems strange… maybe I will just pay him a visit again on Monday…_

* * *

**_So what did you think? I might not post the next chapter until Sunday or even this time next week..._**

**_But if I get a shit load of reviews I'll post it sooner! I know that's a shitty thing to say since you guys didn't want this chapter... But it really does make a difference for the story! You will all see over time..._**

**_I hope I leave you feeling emotions! Even if they might be annoyed ones... For that I am sorry!_**

**_Is it just me... or is there a smell... a smell... that smells like... ALOIS AND CLAUDE LOVIN! _**

**_You guys will all shit yourselves when you see what I have coming! You will all love me and then hate me and then love me so much you will cry and then you will probably be like "okay we get it... now please move along with this."_**

**_I hope I am making you excited! I'm excited! I know exactly what to write for the chapters to come! So if you want it I suggest reviewing! _**

**_I want to take more time between chapters so they will be of better quality for you!_**

**_Sorry for any bad spelling and grammar mistakes! As well as bad writing in general!_**

**_I have so many things I want to tell you but I know I should keep them to myself... ITS KILLING ME. I'm not even telling a certain little reader who helps me with everything! IT WILL BE A SURPRISE FOR EVERYONE! Except for the fact that she can practically guess what i'm thinking when it comes to my story!_**

**_Oh god... I've made this too long... I just couldn't stop... I really just want to tell you guys everything, but alas I know my authors note is coming to an end..._**

**_LOVE YOU :3_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the long waited chapter 15! Sorry it took so long! Sorry for any grammar, and spelling mistakes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**WARNING: Omigod there might actually bit a little bit of smut :o**

* * *

**(Ciels POV)**

I rolled over in the small bed and faced Sebastian. He looked so peaceful. His mouth was hanging open and his hair was a mess around his face.

I ran my thumb over his cheek feeling his soft skin. He twitched slightly at the touch.

His eyes fluttered open and I smiled at him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." He said as he pulled me close.

He placed a soft kiss to my lips, and I felt warmth rush to my cheeks.

"So from what I remember you are my slave today." I said as I played with his hair.

"Yes. I think that was the deal."

"Well then. As my first order… you must take me back to your place and make me breakfast." I said with a large smile.

"Don't you have class today?"

"Who cares?" I said rolling my eyes.

"No actually it's cancelled. The whole campus is still out of power."

We both snapped or heads in the direction of the voice. Lizzy was sitting on Mey's bed.

"Well that's even better." I said as I sat up

"Fine, then let's be on our way." Sebastian said. He sat up and started to get up but I grabbed onto his arm.

"And you have to carry me! I don't want to ride around in that stupid wheel chair anymore."

"Only because you're handicapped will I carry you." He said as he leaned over picking me up

"No you're doing it because you're my slave!"

"Do you really have to call me that?" He sounded frustrated

"Fine. Butler. Whatever." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He sighed of annoyance.

"Is this good your highness?" He said sarcastically.

"Don't call me that. Call me… Lord Phantomhive." I said with a smug smile

"Yes young Lord." He said mockingly. I playfully smacked his arm.

"Lord Phantomhive."

He just smiled in response.

I snickered as he carried me out bridal style.

"Bye Lizzy! Text me later!" I yelled as Sebastian walked through the door.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Sebastian asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I don't know. Just make me something good. I feel like it's been forever since I last ate some real food."

"How about, French toast?"

"Oh my god! Yes!" I said and almost jumped out of his arms

He laughed as he held me tighter.

"What's so funny?" I said with a pout

" I've never seen you so happy about food."

"Oh shut up. I'm starving!"

He carried me to the car and carefully placed me in the passenger seat.

"Also when we get there I'm going to take a shower and I'm going to need your help."

Sebastian looked at me from the corner of his eye as he drove.

"I think I can manage that." There was a devilish grin on his face.

"Don't get any ideas. I just can't really do anything by myself."

"Mmmhmmm."

We drove in a comfortable silence.

When we got to Sebastian's apartment he carried me inside and sat me down on the couch.

"I'll make the food first and then you can bathe." He said as he walked over to the kitchen.

I looked around me at all the books in his apartment.

"Sebastian, you haven't read all of these books, have you?" I asked loudly.

"Nearly." He yelled back. "I used to have a lot more free time on my hands, and so I read."

"Would you mind if I took some?"

"Go ahead."

I turned to the ones closer to me. I noticed an old looking book and picked it up. It was Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. I flipped it open to the first chapter and began to read.

_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do; once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, "and what is the use of a book," thought Alice "without any pictures or conversations?"_

"That's one of my favorites." I jumped when I heard Sebastian speak.

He was walking towards the couch.

"It's done already?" I asked.

"Yeah, so come eat before it gets cold. You can take the book." Sebastian said as he picked me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

He smelled nice. Like cinnamon. I ran my fingers through his hair as he brought me into the kitchen. He placed me in a chair at the table.

The smell of the french toast was intoxicating. My mouth watered as the scent of cinnamon and eggs filled my nose.

I didn't waste any time before digging into the food. I shoveled it into my mouth as fast as I could. I moaned and groaned as I devoured the delicious food.

Sebastian chuckled. "You're going to choke if you eat like an animal." The tone in his voice was mocking.

I didn't respond. I just rolled my eyes and continued to eat.

Once I had finished I slumped back in my seat.

"Ughh. I'm so stuffed." I groaned

"I told you not to eat like that." A smile danced across Sebastian's face. He ate his food slowly.

"I feel like it's going to come back up." I said moving my hand over my mouth.

Sebastian looked at me with a serious expression.

"Do you really not feel well?" He reached across the table and felt my face.

"I'm fine. You worry too much." I said removing his hand.

"I think I have a right to. You just got out of the hospital how could I not worry about you, and you are my _boyfriend_ I think I have the right." He gave my hand a light squeeze.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess." I said looking away.

Sebastian smiled when he noticed my blush.

"Do you still want to shower?" He asked.

"Yeah. Can I now?" I asked sitting up straight.

"Of course. Let's go." Sebastian got up and helped me up.

A thought popped into my head.

"I want to try walking there. I don't think I'm gonna die on the way to the bathroom." A nervous laugh escaped my mouth.

Sebastian gave me a weird look.

"I don't mind helping, and I really don't think you should."

"I know… It's just that…" I looked at the ground. "I just realized this is the first time you're going to… you're going to see me _fully _naked… but if I can walk by myself I'm sure I can shower by myself." I felt a blush return to my cheeks.

"Nope. I'm not letting this opportunity slip through my fingers."

"What?" I asked shocked. I looked up in time to see that he was bending down towards me.

He picked me up easily and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I pounded my fists into his back.

He walked to his bathroom calmly as I threw a fit. I squirmed in his arms and hit him repeatedly. Even though I was smaller I could tell I was hurting him.

When we got inside he sat me down on the toilet.

If I didn't need a shower as bad as I did I would have just gotten up and left the room.

"Now leave I can do it by myself." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ciel you know you need help now stop this nonsense."

I didn't speak. I just sat there not moving.

Sebastian started to run the water.

"I'm filling the bath for you so you don't have to stand the whole time."

I still refused to respond.

"Undress yourself or I'll do it for you." Sebastian said without even turning around.

I didn't want to comply because it meant I was acknowledging him, but I felt uneasy at the thought of him undressing him. It made me grow hard.

I frowned at the sudden feeling I had in my crotch. Just a few words from him could turn me on.

I begrudgingly began to remove my clothes. I tried thinking of anything to make me less horny, but with Sebastian's threat still ringing threw my head I just couldn't

Sebastian turned off the water and looked at me. I was sitting on the toilet now naked with a towel over my… area.

"Okay leave now." I said looking anywhere but his face.

"Ciel please, you need to stop this." He got up and walked over to me leaning close to my face. "You can't keep it covered up."

I shivered when I felt his warmth breath on my ear. He practically purred when he spoke.

"Don't say things like that!" I said turning away.

"But it's true." Sebastian lightly tugged at the towel on my lap.

A gasp escaped my mouth and I pulled it back into place.

**_(Okay guys this is where it kind of gets smutty. For all the kittens who don't want to read it)_**

"I can see your boner Ciel" Sebastian said with a devilish grin. His voice was so seductive, but at the moment I was incredibly embarrassed.

"Get in the tub before the water gets cold… or I can just put you in." Sebastian began to slide his hands under my legs and behind my back.

Before I had the chance to object he picked me up. The towel fell away completely and I covered my member with my hands. I could feel heat rise to my face.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Sebastian purred into my hair.

He brought me over to the tub and placed me in it. I felt so vulnerable sitting in the water naked. I felt so exposed. But at the same time I couldn't ignore how turned on I was. Just the thought of Sebastian standing there, watching me, made my dick twitch.

"Do you need help washing yourself or-"

"I can do it!" I cut him off and scrambled in the tub to get my hands on the soap.

He snatched it up before I got the chance.

"Now, now, now you wouldn't want to overdo it would you?"

"I can do it myself its fine." My voice wavered.

He squeezed some body wash out onto a sponge and rubbed it on his palm to make it bubbly. He pressed it to my chest and moved it across. He lingered over my nipple rubbing it in circular motions.

"Se-Sebastian. Stop." I said getting more turned on by the erotic situation. "This is the kind of thing horny girls write on the internet. Stop."

"When was the last time someone pleasured you?" He said running his free hand down my chest, completely ignoring me.

I gasped when I felt his hand run down the inside of my thigh. I reached down and grabbed onto his hand and tried to move it away. It was to no avail. He was much stronger than me and with my hands still grabbing his he moved it to my member.

A throaty moan escaped my mouth when I felt him move his finger over the slit.

My hands were still grasping onto his wrist. He grabbed onto my dick and pumped. As he moved his hand up and down the shaft my head got cloudy. I didn't care to tell him to stop anymore as I felt pleasure run through my body. I threw my head back and it smashed into the wall but I didn't care.

I bucked into his hand as he pumped faster. Shallow pants left my mouth, and a low whiney moan escaped my throat.

I couldn't help but succumb to his touch. As he palmed the head I shuddered. I could feel that I was close to my limit. As his speed increased so did my breathing.

With a few more movements of his hand pure pleasure shot through my body and I released my seed into his hand. My breathing relaxed and I leaned back in the tub.

**_(Okay guys this little bit of smut is over)_**

"I- ha- I told you to- to stop." I said through pants.

"But you didn't really want me to did you?" He asked as he went back to actually washing me.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled.

I let Sebastian finish washing me, no longer self-conscience. It was surprisingly relaxing. Afterwards he wrapped me up in a towel and carried me out to the couch.

"Just stay here I'll go get some clothes you can borrow."

I just nodded in response.

I lied back on the couch and closed my eyes. I felt exhausted, most likely from staying up so late the night before. Without even realizing it I drifted off into sleep.

I blinked my eyes open to find that I was lying in a bed. I was still naked and the sheets felt cool against my bare skin. I pulled them closer to my body as I shivered.

I surveyed the room. It was plain: light blue walls, white carpet, and dark wood furniture. I figured it was Sebastian's.

_Where is Sebastian?_

"SSSEBAAAASTIAAAAN" I yelled.

I heard footsteps walking towards the door. It slowly creaked open and Sebastian stuck his head in.

"Sebastian I need clothes." I said pulling the covers up my chin.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I found you a sleep on the couch after I got some for you, and didn't want to disturb you, so I just carried you to my room and let you sleep." He said as he walked over to his dresser.

On top of it were perfectly folded clothes I assume he had taken out for me.

He brought them over and handed them to me.

I quickly pulled them on.

"What time is it?" I asked as I crawled to the edge of the bed. I reached towards the dresser and grabbed a comb.

"It's about 2 in the afternoon."

"How long was I asleep?!" I asked shocked.

"Since about eleven." He said with a smile.

"Sorry… You could have woken me up."

"Like I said, I didn't want to." He walked over to my and cupped my face in his hand. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me gently.

"I need to leave soon. I have a shit ton of school work to do. Would you be able to drive me?"

"Obviously I'll drive you. When do you want to go?"

"I don't want to seem rude, but soon… since I have to bring an end to our day together we will continue playing butler another day."

"But yo-"

"Ah, ah, ah no buts!" I interrupted him.

"Fine. Let me go put your things in the car and then I'll take you home." He said walking towards the door.

"Okay."

Sebastian returned quickly. He brought me out to the car.

"I'm glad you're so tiny. I've carried you a lot today." He said as he placed me into the car.

"Oh shut up." I playfully punched him in the shoulder. He just flashed me a smile.

On the way back to my dorm I tuned on the radio King for a Day by Pierce the Veil was playing.

"I love this song." I was turning the volume up.

"_You_ listen to music like _this_?!" I could hear the shock in Sebastian's voice.

"Yeah I know it is surprising."

"No kidding."

The ride back to my dorm was quiet except for the music blasting.

When we got there Sebastian got out and came over to my side. When he opened the door I quickly got out.

"I really think I can walk. It's fine."

Sebastian pursed his lips and gave me a questioning look.

"Okay… but tell me if you start to feel bad in anyway."

"Yes mom." I said rolling my eyes.

I hadn't walked in so long it almost felt foreign. But since I didn't feel bad (in any way) I made it up to my dorm.

I turned to Sebastian before walking through the door. He leaned down a placed a kiss on my lips quickly. My hand shot up to my mouth and I looked around.

"What if someone sees us?!"

Sebastian looked confused.

"You never seemed to care before."

"We don't usually kiss in public. I'm still… new to this whole thing…"

"Oh I didn't know this is something we have to hide." Sebastian's voice suddenly sounded _cold._

_"_No. That's not what I meant."

"Look I have to go." Sebastian said turning away.

I opened the door to my dorm and stomped in. I slammed it behind me. I then noticed a little blonde boy sitting on the bed adjacent to mine. He looked terrified.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you were in here." I said looking about as shocked as he did.

"It's fine. Are you my roommate Ciel?"

"Oh hi. You must be…"

"Finnian, but you can call me Finny."

"Hey Finny, sorry I haven't actually been here to meet you."

"Oh it's fine." He said looking at a book he must have been reading.

I went over to my bed and plopped down on it I opened the bag Sebastian had put my stuff in and pulled out Alice in Wonderland.

_He must have stuck it in here…_

I let out a frustrated sigh. I gently placed the old book on my bed and pulled out my phone.

As if I knew it was going to happen, it buzzed the moment my fingers touched it.

It was a text message from Alois.

"_Hey can you come meet me at the library later? Pwease"_

I was already in a bad mood, but I thought

_Why the hell not?_

_"Sure just text me when."_

* * *

**Guys I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter! With finals and family issues I've been BEYOND busy! This chapter probably wasn't that good but the next one is *rubs hands together like an evil genius (because I am one)* IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER I SUGGEST REVIEWING! I want to get the next one out by this Sunday but that is highly unlikely... but I will try my hardest FOR YOU MY DEARS.**

**~FAREWELL MY DOVES PLEASE REVIEW~**


End file.
